


Free Falling ( On Hiatus till Completion #Not Abandoned)

by Aromance91



Series: Gallavich Interrupted [3]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst and Feels, Apartment hunting, Controlling Behavior, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Domestic Violence, Drinking Problem, Drug Addiction, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Protective Ian, Protective Mickey Milkovich, Protective Siblings, Self Loathing, Smut, anger issues, light fluff, mostly angst, rotc Ian Gallagher, sad and dark, very dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10464159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aromance91/pseuds/Aromance91
Summary: Read RISKY BUSINESS  AND LEARNING TO FLY FIRST FOR BEST EXPERIENCE  THIS IS THE 3RD PART IN A SERIES.Ian is starting to act his age. He's 18 and wants to just wants to be one of the guys and party. He doesn't run on anyone's schedule but his own. Mickey notices the Ian's new care free attitude and has a hard time adjusting to not being the center of his world anymore. He comes and goes as he please and doesn't seem to care who it affects. When Ian starts his new job Mickey becomes very insecure which leads him down a dark path. Ian watches Mickey's decent and feels hopeless so he turns to drugs to numb the pain of his failing relationship. Will Ian and Mickey be able to work together to acknowledge their issues and try to fight for their relationship, or will they get lost in the harsh words and late nights and abandon all hope?





	1. Dinner and a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> ...........told you it was dark! ....Spoiler alert. i keep my promises and so do these boys so just remember every cloud has a silver lining. I hope you guys continue to enjoy my work. Again i live for your kudos and comments. I wrote before how this piece is very close to my heart and i'd like to briefly share that with you. I watched someone close to me go through the inner struggle Mickey is facing with anger and violence and they ended up ok, their relationship failed at the time but now they are ok. It was a HARD time, not everyone could handle it, but he prevailed and I believe Mickey can too. I myself went through drug addiction as a result of relationship drama (can you see the connection..) so I know 1st hand it's a very dark path and it makes you do things you never thought you could do, but again like myself if you really want to you can climb out of that whole of despair.
> 
> So yea..fasten your seatbelts, if your looking fluffy, happy go lucky sunshine and rainbows :) then this is not the right story...at least not yet ;) Love you guys!! xoxoxo

“That's what you're wearing?” his boyfriend rolled his eyes as he watched him get ready.

“Uh yea? What's wrong with it?” Ian replied sharply looking down at his button up and skinny jeans.

“Really man? Those are totally fuck me pants. Look at em, there too tight” Mickey walked up behind him and wrapped his arm around his waist. He kissed his neck and god it felt good. He could feel his boyfriends erection pressing against him.

“See what I mean? You got me all revved up over here man, you can't wear those”

He had to admit his pants were pretty tight but they were the only thing he had that was clean. He had been meaning to do the laundry today but instead he spent the day watching action movies with his boyfriend and having lazy sex on the couch.

“Let me take em off for you Gallagher” Mickey breathed hotly in his ear.

He felt Mickey's hand slip into his pants, fondling him through his boxers. He didn't have time for this he was going to be late, so he pushed the older boy away.

“Come on Mick not now, you know I have to go!”

“Yea..yea. Whatever man” he threw his hands up defensively walking over to the dresser. “Where are you going again?” Mickey lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall staring at him.

Ian snatched the smoke from his boyfriend inhaling deeply.

He passed it back to the older boy. “I already told you like 5x man”

Mickey rolled his eyes. “Well now it'll be 6. I'll ask again, where are you going?”

“To dinner and then to the movies with some guys from ROTC, I told you I was invited like 2 days ago.”

“Hmm. I don't remember that but whatever. Where you going for dinner?”

Ian was starting to get irritated, he really was going to be late if he stayed here and played Mickey's game of 20?'s.

“We're going to Sizzlers I think, the movie starts like a hour later or something. I'l be home by like 9 at the latest. OK. I gotta go” He grabbed his phone and saw the missed call meaning his friends were already downstairs.

“You need money?” without hesitation Mickey reached for his wallet and casually handed him 50$, staring at him lovingly with his blue eyes.

Ian didn't even think about asking him for money he was just planning on ordering an appetizer and skipping anything at the theater, his friend Alec was paying for his ticket, it was nice to know he could pay his own way now..well kinda. He looked at Mickey and smiled. He walked over kissed him quickly, knowing his ride was waiting for him.

“Thank babe”

Mickey just looked at him, raising his eyes brows and saluted with two fingers.

 

Ian was excited. He had never really had friends other than Mandy. Liz was cool but things were never the same after the initial confrontation at his house. They were still social but he wouldn't classify them as friends. Alec and Jason were in his ROTC class. They had be doing some exercises together and got on the topic of comics. Ian loved comic books, he could never afford them but he used to read the small collection of comics that had been at the Kash and Grab when he worked there. Turned out both boys loved DC comics as much as he did. They were huge fans of Superman and Batman where he was more into the villains. His favorite had to be the Joker. They joked around a little bit just chatting after practice one day when Alec mentioned the Ninja Turtles movie was coming out on Friday. Ian had watched the turtles growing up and he was super excited that they had finally made a movie from the show.

 

“yea man it looks awesome. I'd love to see it” Ian said as he took a drag of a cigarette.

“For sure dude, the 3 of us should go to the premier Friday” Alec said.

“I'm down, we should get some food then catch the late night showing” Jason replied. The two boys looked over at Ian, Alec shoved his shoulder playfully. “You in man?”

Ian threw his smoke on the ground and heaved his back pack up over his shoulder.

“I think I'll pass, gotta save my money”

“Don't trip skip. We got ya don't we Jason?”

The other boy nodded in agreement.

“Nah guys , it's cool really” Ian protested.

“It's no big deal dude, we'll pick you up at 5 on Friday, we'll get some grub then hit the show”

Ian smiled nervously. “Alright man sounds good. I'll see you guys”

 

Now here he was having his first guys night that didn't include his family. Dinner was great. Alec had tried to convince the server they were all 21 and it was a complete disaster. Not only did she guess his real age but she scolded him for lying in front of everyone, leaving the boy with his tail between his legs. Ian couldn't help but laugh at the kid but he still gave him props.

He had ordered the chicken plate with mashed potatoes and roasted asparagus, it was so good. Sure they ate OK at home but it had been a while since he had a nicely seasoned piece of grilled chicken and vegetables not from a can. They were discussing something funny their sergeant did the other day at practice when his phone buzzed. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced under the table at his message.

 

**Mickey- How's dinner?**

Ian smiled, blushing slightly. It was kinda cute he had only been gone maybe an hour and his boyfriend already missed him.

 

**Ian- Amazing, thanks to you. Got myself some grilled chicken that's kinda to die for.**

**Mickey- That great man, who you with again?**

 

Ian rolled his eyes, he tried to think of how many times he had answered this question in the last two days and it was starting to annoy him. His boyfriend had to have the worst memory in the fucking world or he just wasn't listening. Either way, it was getting old and he wasn't going to repeat himself again. He placed his phone on the table and returned back into the conversation, not responding to the last message. He was relieved to find out he wasn't the only one struggling with the new Exhibition Drill their Sergeant had introduced. It had a variety of complex steps that he was having issues with. He was great at the actual twirling of the rifle, he had great hand eye coordination. His fault lay with the accompanying marches, his timing was off.

 

“You know guys we can always get together and practice out side of training” Jason suggested.

 

The two boys excelled at marching when he was lacking, but they couldn't twirl a gun to save their lives. That's honestly how Ian started talking to them. He saw Alec laughing in the corner attempting terribly to flip his rifle over his shoulder, when he dropped it Ian walked over and picked it up showing off his skill. The 3 laughed and since visited briefly after every practice.

 

“What do you say man?” Jason nodded toward Ian.

He was so excited to be included in their little circle he jumped at the idea. Not only was he making friends but they would help him master his marching and maybe he could try out for the upcoming JROTC competition.

“I'm down for sure. Sound like a great idea” he reached over for his soda when his phone lit up on the table. He clicked open the message and let out a loud sigh.

 

**M-You ignoring me now Gallagher?**

 

“Girlfriend busting your balls man?” Jason looked over at him with a cheesy smile.

He realized he had never mentioned he was gay to the two boys. He thought for a moment then decided if they really wanted to be friends they would find out soon enough.

“Boyfriend actually and yes”he replied taking a drink from his soda.

Alec coughed chocking on his food for a moment before taking a big swig of his drink

“wait..wait.” Alec waved his hands in front of him.” You're telling me your a fag?.......I...I mean gay?”

Ian was appreciative at how quickly he corrected himself, this was the South Side he was appreciative of any tolerance he received.

“Yup. That a problem” he looked casually over at the two boys who were staring at him in bewilderment.

“Nah man it's cool. Just don't hit on us yea?” Jason laughed and punched him playfully trying to break the tension.

“Not a problem” he held up his phone, reminding them of the boyfriend on the other end. As he did that his phone went off two more times.

Alec smirked at .“someones feeling left out”

“Shut up” Ian massaged his forehead and went to reply to his message.

 

**Mickey- the fuck are you ignoring me for man?**

**Mickey- ????**

 

**Ian- Jesus Mick, I'm not ignoring you I'm just having dinner which I already told you, and before you ask for the 100 th time I'm out with two friends from ROTC Alec and Jason, again like I told you yesterday.**

 

**Mickey- That wasn't so hard was it princess?**

 

**Ian- This is getting old Mick, just relax. We are heading to the movie now so I'm turning off my phone. Bye**

 

Enough was enough. He pressed the power button on his phone and watched as his phone faded to black. He knew Mickey just missed him and he really liked that he cared so much. Ever since he had stopped giving him rides to and from school, Ian was getting used to having his independence back. He would go to library and read or stop off at the skate park and watch the skaters do tricks. He was really enjoying himself. He had noticed the more comfortable he got with his routine the more annoying Mickey got. He was always asking him where he was going and who he would be with, for fucks sake he was acting like Fiona would. At first it was cute and it still was. Nights like tonight though when he just wanted to enjoy himself but in the back of his mind he was thinking about Mickey it irritated the hell out of him. It was almost if Mickey didn't remember that he had a life before him. Like sure they were a couple and they enjoyed each others company but he should be able to go do whatever he wanted whenever he wanted without a second thought..right? Of course right. Ian shook off his frustration and finished his dinner. The server had dropped off the check and now they were walking to the car ready to head to the movie.

 

*******************************************************************************

 

 

Mickey sat silently at the kitchen table, trying to drown his thoughts in the sound of the busy kitchen. Carl and Debbie were arguing over what pizza topping they wanted, and Fiona was flitting around the house with her cellphone glued to her ear preparing for her date with Jimmy. He had volunteered to watch the kids since Ian was out with his friends. Not like he had anything better to do. He was now regretting telling the kids he was ordering a pizza, the smart thing would have been to order what he liked and tell them to sit down and fucking eat it, but he secretly wanted them to like him so he sat there and let them argue.

Ian had not responded to his last message. He didn't see why it was such a big deal to know who he was out with. Mickey would tell him if he was going out with friend who it was, not that he had any. Now he was just ignoring him and that was beginning to piss him off. He texted his boyfriend again this time just a string of question marks, if that didn't get a response they were going to have a problem.

 

“I want pineapple!” Debbie yelled.

“Ew.. gross, I want pepperoni” Carl scrunched up his nose in disgust

“Pineapple”

“Pepperoni!”

“Mickey!!” Debbie yelled running over to him and pulling on his sleeve.

 

He looked down at the young girl, face full of freckles and fiery hair just like her brother.

“what do you want kid?”

“Carl says we have to get a pepperoni pizza, but I hate pepperoni it's not fair!” she whined.

God if only these kids knew how lucky they really were to be sitting here arguing about pizza toppings. When he was growing up there was no choice. You ate what was in front of you and if you didn't like it you didn't eat. If you complained you got your ass beat and still didn't eat. He laughed at the girl. He was glad she didn't have to worry about such awful things. He liked seeing her smile.

“I guess that means were getting 2 pizzas then doesn't it?”

“Your the best Mickey!!” Debbie hugged him and kissed his cheek, before running to tell Carl the good news. Just then his phone buzzed on the table, he grabbed it quickly and was met with Ian's response, which to be quite frank was pretty bitchy. So what if he already told him, if he was asking again obviously he forgot not a big deal. To be honest he couldn't think of this conversation they had no matter how he tried. It must have been after sex or something when his brain was mush, orgasms had a way of doing that to him. After a couple rounds in bed he was pretty sure he could forget his fucking name. He sent another text teasing his boyfriend, if Ian was going to act like a brat he was going to address him like one. He knew his boyfriend hated being called Princess, but to Mickey it was still affectionate and at the same time told his boyfriend he was acting like a child without actually saying it. When his phone buzzed again it was Ian giving him more attitude

 

_...OK..._

 

and now Ian was shutting his phone off.

 

_...Great..._

 

The pizza arrived about 30min later and the 3 sat down in the living room to eat dinner. Mickey had rented a movie from the store earlier in hopes of entertaining the kids. It was Hotel Transylvania. To be honest he thought I was pretty cute. There was something about animated movies that made him nostalgic. He could remember watching cartoons as a kid with his brothers on Saturday mornings. Terry would have stayed out late on Friday night getting wasted so he always slept in on Saturdays. His favorite was the Rescue Rangers, he loved watching the little chipmunk family eager to save the day. He smiled as he sat lazily on the couch reminiscing when his phone rang. He grabbed his phone from the table and saw SKANK on the caller ID.

He sighed and answered “The fuck do you want?”

“Hello to you too asshole!” Mandy replied.

“What?”

“Svetlana's water broke, shes going into labor. You have to get here now” her voice was panicky and he could tell she had no idea what to do.

“Shit. Alright...alright just relax I got the kids with me we'll leave now”

“OK Mickey hurry”

“Yea..yea bye”

He hung up the phone then grabbed the remote shutting of the TV.

“aww” both siblings said in unison.

“Get up we gotta go, Svetlana's having the baby” he said trying to remain calm although on the inside he was freaking the fuck out. He was about to be a dad and he was NOT ready for that.

“Yea!!!” Debbie shrieked as she grabbed her jacket.

He walked over to the crib where Liam sat playing in his onsie. He looked over and was very grateful that Fiona had a diaper bag ready to go. “c'mere lil man” he whispered softly at the baby as he picked him up in his arms. He grabbed a blanket from clothes under the stairs and they all made their way to the car. He strapped Liam in his car seat and made sure both kids were belted in before he hauled ass to his sisters. He couldn't help the warm feeling he got in his stomach when he glanced in the rear view mirror looking at the kids in his backseat. God he was so fucking domestic right now, he didn't even recognize himself anymore. He stopped abruptly in front of his sisters house, happy to see the 2 women were already outside waiting. Svetlana got into the passengers seat and Mandy sat in the back next to the kids.

“You go now” she cried as she cringed in pain. He assumed she must be having a contraction and put his foot on the gas heading to Mercy Hospital. He wished more than anything Ian was with him right now, fuck did he need him. He glanced down at the clock it was 7pm, he should be getting out of his movie in an hour or so and would turn his phone back on. Most movies didn't run more that 120min and even then that was a stretch. He pulled up to the emergency room exit and dropped off Mandy and Svetlana.

“Just go check in or what the fuck ever we'll find you” he said as he opened the door for his ex wife.

“Where is orange boy?” Svetlana looked at him curiously.

“He's out with some friends don't worry about it. He'll be here later”

“I see” she replied and got into the wheelchair Mandy had grabbed from inside.

He got back in the car and went to search for a parking spot.

 

 

**************************************************************************

 

“That was an awesome movie!” Ian exclaimed as they left the theater.

“I know right” Jason replied. “I loved that beat boxing scene shit was funny as hell”

“Hey we should hit up the club or something. It's 9 pm on a Friday, too early to call it a night. What do you say gentleman?” Alec grinned at them mischievously.

Ian laughed. “The only place that won't card us is Boy's Town”

“The fucking gay bar?” Alec raised his eyebrows and put his arm around Ian's shoulder. “Fuck man if it means we can drink I'll go to a gay bar, just don't get any ideas now” he punched his shoulder than pulled away to open the car door.

“Directions..” Jason called back to him.

“Oh yea sorry..” Ian rattled off the directions and after a few minutes and a couple turns then were parked in front of the Fairy Tail. The lights were shining on the street from the open door and music filled the air. They walked up to the bouncer and as to be expected were let right in.

Jason laughed triumphantly “Damn Ian, you were right he didn't even try to card us”

“Told you, my mom took me here once when I was like 15. Told me we are the bread and butter in this place” he looked around distracted by the half naked bodies that lined the walls, gyrating and flowing to the beat of the music, sweat mixed with glitter glistened off their bodies. He was pulled from his thoughts when a server came up to them carrying a tray with 3 shots of what he assumed was vodka.

“Compliments of the gentlemen in the corner” the server winked at them than sauntered away. Ian couldn't help looking at his ass, barley covered by the gold shorts he was wearing as he slipped behind the bar.

“I can totally get down with this” Alec howled as he slammed his shot and waved to the table in the corner. The table was made up of three older men, not as old as Ned but maybe early 50's. They must have seen Alec because one of the men got up was now heading towards them. He was decent looking, definitely a wall street type, judging by his Bulgari watch and the suit and tie. His hair still had most of it's brown color just flecks of grey which made him look distinguished.

 

“Evening boys. Would you care to join us?”the man spoke smoothly.

Ian looked over to Jason who in turn looked to Alec.

“Sure dude, why not? Right guys” Alec replied placing his arm around both his and Jason's shoulder.

Ian smiled in disbelief. His friends were actually having a good time in a gay bar with him. A couple drinks wouldn't be bad. “Right” he replied and they followed the older man to the table in the corner.

They stood in front of the table for a moment while the men introduced themselves. The one who brought them to the table was named Daniel. Then there was James who looked a bit older than the first man. He had salt and pepper hair and was wearing and even nicer suit than Daniel. Lastly was Peter, he looked the youngest maybe late 40's. His hair was sandy blonde and he had wired rimmed glasses. Ian thought he was cute in a nerdy accountant kinda way. The boys introduced themselves than sat on the other side of the table. They listened to the men talk of money and the places they had traveled which was actually pretty interesting seeing as none of them had even left Chicago. They were ordered another round of shots, right before Daniel started telling them about his latest trip to Europe.

“Would it be weird if I order like a margarita or something. I kinda want something to sip on, slow down on the shots?” Jason looked over at Alec for approval.

“Don't look at me dude, we are at a fucking gay bar, it doesn't get weirder than that.” Alec replied.

Ian felt bad for Jason. Alec was clearly having a good time, and happy to accept the flirtatious gestures being thrown his way but Jason looked completely out of his element.

“That actually sounds like a great idea man I think I'll get a strawberry margarita” Ian said. He looked over at Peter and winked, within moments the server was being flagged down to their table and minutes later the two were happily sipping on their frozen beverage. Alec had continued to take shots and was clearly drunk. “Ian come dance with me dude” the boy spoke loudly.

Ian laughed. “Do you think you can even walk man”

“Fuck off dude, I'm not that drunk. Come on dance with me..or you afraid?” Alec raised his eyebrows and held his hand out towards Ian.

Ian blushed and suddenly felt cocky.“I'm not afraid of shit man, you're in my territory. I'm gonna wipe the dance floor with your ass” he took the boys hand and they headed to the dance floor.

If he wasn't positive before he was sure now Alec was drunk off his ass, the boy had one too many shots. He was dancing extremely close to him, which he knew was the alcohol but still made Ian a bit excited. Alec was cute in Zac Efron kinda way, if he was in college he would describe him as the stereo typical frat boy look. His hair was spiky and brown and he had hazel eyes, his body was in good shape from ROTC. Ian knew Alec was straight as an arrow and he also knew that he had a boyfriend but he wasn't going to stop Alec from grinding against him . Nothing wrong with dancing right it was innocent. Finally the other boy seemed to reach his breaking point. They had been dancing, grinding against each other for a while now. Ian glanced back over to the table and saw Jason still chatting with the older guys drinking what looked like a mojito. He turned around and was met with Alec in his face, his hazel eyes staring directly at him.

“th...this has been fun dude” He mumbled as he fell into Ian. He regained his balance with Ian's help and they headed away from the dance floor over too the table. “Who knew you were sooooo much fun Gallagher. We sh..ould hang ot again, u kno maybe jus us” Alec slurred as Ian poured him into the seat next to Jason.

“He's fucking wasted man, we're gonna have to get an UBER, come back for the car tomorrow” Ian said.

“Alright man, i'll order one so we can get this guy home” Jason gestured to the now passed out Alec leaning against him.

“FUCK! What time is it?” Ian felt his heart race. He had been so caught up in his guy night he had forgotten to turn back on his phone. It wasn't until Alec called him Gallagher that he remembered he told Micky he would be home by 9pm.

“Relax man, it's like 1:30”

“Oh fuck!!!” He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

Jason laughed. “Aw that's right bro you got someone waiting on you right? ...I would not want to be you tonight”

Ian didn't want to be him either, it was worse when he turned on his phone and saw he had 8 missed calls. 3 were from Mandy the other 5 were from Mickey. It was no surprise either to see he had 2 voicemails and he didn't even want to check his text messages.

“I gotta go man. Sorry to abandon you .” Ian said.

“Nah man it's chill I get it. Go get your man” Jason replied.

Ian thanked the table of men for the evening and practically ran out the front door. He stood outside waiting for his UBER, it said 5 min away on his screen 10 minutes ago. He should have known it would take for ever to get a cab on a Friday night. At this time everyone was leaving the bars . He took a deep breath and listened to his the first voicemail. It was from Mandy left at 10:50pm.

 

_Hey Ian where are you? Mickey is literally loosing his mind right now. Svetlana went into to labor and had the baby. We are at Mercy Hospital in room 408. You should really give him a call, I've never seen him this freaked out before. Please get your ass here now!_

 

His heart sank as he listened to the message. Holy fuck Svetlana had the baby!! Poor Mickey, he knows how torn his boyfriend had been feeling about her keeping the baby and now he was officially a dad. He should have turned his phone on after the movie but he was too caught up in having fun with his new friends. To be honest he felt like Mickey would keep nagging him and didn't want to deal with it. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to listen to the last message which was from Mickey left at 11:45pm.

 

_Where the fuck you at Ian? This is like the 5 th fucking time I've called and you not picking up. 9Pm was 2 and a half fucking hours ago asshole !! You fucking ignoring my damn messages and now you're phones going straight to fucking voicemail, you better be fucking dead in a ditch somewhere or asleep in your fucking bed right now or so help me god. Svetlana had the fucking baby if you even fucking care. Hope you had a fun time time fucking off. Call me the fuck back Ian. We're at fucking Mercy Hospital room 408, get your skinny ginger ass down here now!_

 

He erased the messages and opened his text

 

**Mickey- Guess I'm gonna be a dad man , lana's having the baby. Call me (730)**

**Mickey- Yo princess answer your phone (845)**

**Fiona- Ian please call me honey, it's an emergency (9:30)**

**Mandy- Mickey is starting to get worried Ian you need to call him before he looses his shit (945)**

**Mickey-Answer your fucking phone!!(1045)**

**Mickey- Ian please call me. Are you OK? (11)**

**Mickey- Fuck you asshole answer you god dam phone and let me know your alive! (1130)**

 

Wow. He fucked up big time, he was not sure how to explain his way out of this one. Everyone was freaking out because he forgot to turn on his fucking phone. He sighed in relief as soon as he saw the cab pull up. He jumped inside as fast as possible slamming the door shut. He looked the the driver. “Mercy Hospital please”

  **Ian- I'm on my way.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Shut the fuck up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well this is a fight scene, so dark and angsty and violent. Can't really summarize just read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whoa this was so vivid in m head, i honestly thought i would come out longer.  
> Trigger warnings for  
> confrontations
> 
> implied DV  
> Anger issues

Mickey sat by the hospital bed holding his son in his arms. Little fucker was 7lbs 6oz. He was still torn about the fact that he was now a dad but as those tiny eyes looked up at him he could feel his heart melting. His son had only been in the world for a few hours and he already felt the overwhelming need to keep him safe. He kissed the baby boy on the head as he lay delicately in his arms.

He looked over to his ex wife resting in the bed. “so what did you decide to name the kid anyways?”

“I name him Yvgheny” Svetlana replied.

Mickey wrinkled up his face “the fuck kinda name is that?”

“my fathers”

Mickey scoffs. “The one who sold you to a pimp for 200$? You name your kid after him?”

Svetlana laughed” it was 300$ and he had good qualities too”

“whatever”

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and would have jumped out of the chair if it wasn't for the newborn in his arms. He quickly passed his son to Svetlana and reached for his phone.

 

**Ian- I'm on my way**

 

That's it? That's all he gets? I'm on my fucking way. Mickey bites his bottom lip thoughtfully. It took all his strength not to throw his phone across the room. He really wanted to call Ian but he was way to upset to even do that.

“I can't believe that fucking kid” he mutters in disbelief.

“Orange boy?”Svetlana looks to where he is standing.

“The fuck do you care?”

“He was supposed to be here hours ago yes?”

“ I'd rather not fucking talk about it, if it's OK with you” he puts his arm out to create distance between them.

“Ah. I see now, it's OK” she says.

Mickey walks over to the bed and sits in his chair. He leans against the bed and rubs his chin. “what are you goin' on about?”

Svetlana look him in the eyes, a condescending look on her face. “Who wears testicles in family huh? You or orange boy? He is a child”

Mickey leans back and rolls his eyes crossing his arms defensively. “You don't know shit about our relationship, so don't act like you do”

“I know you are worrying about man child when you just had baby”

He sighs and closes his eyes. She was right. He shouldn't be stressing out about his boyfriends whereabouts or wondering why he's not answering the phone. He just had a baby, his son should be his focus. Ian probably just came home and fell asleep. He probably just forgot to charge his phone, he does that. _…....yeah that's what happened....._ He needed to stop his mind from wandering so he got up and walked outside to the waiting room where everyone else was seated. Fiona ran over to him the second he closed the door to the delivery room. She grabbed his arm, her face looked worn and tired.

“Any word from Ian?”

He took a deep breath to regain his composure. “Yea. He's on his way”

A look of relief swept across her face “oh thank god” Fiona cried and wrapped him up in a bear hug.

“OK..easy...easy” He gently pushed her away. He was not a touchy feely person and the emotional display made him uncomfortable.

She pulled away “where was he? What happened?”

He's about to tell her he doesn't know anything when he sees Ian walk into the room. He glares at him then looks back to Fiona.

“Why don't you ask him yourself” he says lowly and points to the other end of the room. He glances at Ian again and walks to the door leading outside to the smoking area.

He opens the door and walks to the edge of the patio. He lit up his cigarette and stared out at the Chicago night leaning against the railing. The lights from the street lamps flickered in the night. He can hear the door to the outside patio open and close behind him causing him to take a deep breath. He can sense Ian approaching him. His nerves are flooding his body, he's not sure how he should be feeling. Part of him wants to be happy with the fact that his boyfriend is here and alive, not bleeding out in an alley somewhere. The other part is hurt and angry at Ian and wants nothing to do with the fucking kid right now.

He tells himself he needs to hear him out, listen to his side of the story before saying anything. He lets out the breath he had been holding since the door closed and Ian walked up behind him. Mickey turns around and and stares stone faced at his boyfriend.

“Hey Mick” Ian says softly.

Mickey looks him over and he can tell that he's been drinking and he immediately knows he doesn't want to have this conversation anymore.

“Gallagher” he replies plainly ashing his cigarette on the ground, his back against the railing. Ian fiddles with his phone in his hands.

“I'm sorry babe. I was caught up hanging out with my friends, I didn't even think about the fact my phone was off.” Ian looks at him expecting him to say something but he just stares at the ground remaining quiet waiting to hear the rest of the story.

“Don't be mad Mick please” he smiles at him flirtatiously “I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you. You know I would have been, I know what this meant to you. It was an accident I haven't had fun like that in a long time man”

 

_...seriously..._

 

Mickey is trying to process what he's being told. Clearly his boyfriend is tipsy and it's now 2am. So he left the movie than went somewhere and got trashed. He only 18 so this means someone bought him alcohol or he and his stupid fucking friends snuck in somewhere..Great.

“Fun..” he mutters. He straighten himself up and looks Ian in the eyes stone faced “That what you call running off to god knows where while I wait around for you like a bitch huh?..fun? ” He tosses his cigarette butt over the ledge. Ian moved closer to him a warm smile on his face. Mickey knows he trying to be cute, trying to make him break down and get him to give in, god knows he wants to as he looks at the boys green eyes. He can't though, he's too hurt. Ian reaches to pull him in but he jerks away slapping his hand.

“Don't fucking touch me man”

Ian sighs and rolls his eyes. “Relax psycho. I'm sorry I scared you ,but I'm fine. I just wanted to have a good time and you were blowing my phone up at dinner so I turned it off. Like I said it was an accident”

“Was going out drinking until 2 in the fucking morning an accident too? I don't give a fuck that your phone was off, you lied to me.”

Ian throws his hands up defensively

“How the fuck did did I lie to you Mick?” Ian snaps.

“You told me you would be home by 9pm asshole”He yells at his boyfriend.

“I'm an adult Mickey I don't need a fucking curfew. You're acting like my sister, instead of my fucking

boyfriend and it's kinda getting old.”

“The fuck did you just say” he walks up to Ian so that he is looking up at him eyebrows raised and wide eyed.

“I said you're acting like a bitch Mick. Checking in on me all the time, giving me a curfew. That's something Fiona would do man” Ian looks down at him with his green eyes glowing.

“Watch yourself Ian” he pushes the boy back and walks back to his spot by the railing.

“I'm serious Mickey, when did you become so insecure? All you do now is monitor everything I do. Don't you have a life? What happened to the shit talking, bitch slapping, piece of south side trash I fell for?” Ian snaps as he walks up to him.

“Shut the fuck up please. I'm done listening to this” Mickey replies.

“Why because you know I'm right?” Ian pokes him in the chest.

He is trying to hold back his anger. He knows Ian is drunk and knows he wouldn't talk to him like that otherwise..would he?

 

_...was Svetlana right ?....._

 

Fuck he just wanted to be left alone. Honestly he really wants Ian to walk away, walk far far away and stay there. He knows that won't happen and he knows he can't make the boy leave, he's tried but the kid keeps coming back.

“Fuck me for giving a shit you prick. Just fucking get out of here man you wanna be so fucking independent. Your ass doesn't even need to be here anymore”

“Ah did I hurt your feelings Mick? Get over it ” Ian replies coldly.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP! JESUS! What the fuck is wrong with you? Take a fucking hint Gallagher” He raises his hands above his his head in frustration.

“I'm just speaking the truth Mickey”

“Say one more fucking word I'm gonna loose it man, I guarantee it. Just fuck off! he replies as he lights another smoke hoping the nicotine will drown out his thoughts and whatever else his boyfriend was bound to say. Half the time he feels like he's talking to himself. This was the main problem with their age difference, sometimes Ian really did act like a child. He always had to have the last word and if it wasn't what he wanted to hear he would push and push until you gave in. That's what he did with Mickey at least.

“Really tough guy? Stop acting like a bitch and let's go” Ian pushes him against the rail. He inhales his cigarette deeply.

 

_...breath...._

 

He put's his hand out to create distance between them “You're fucking drunk Gallagher. Go home” he says, partially to remind himself as well.

Ian laughs.“Don't be a pussy man. Am I too much for big bad Mickey to handle?”

He clenches his fist and rubs his nose looking anywhere except for at the green eyes in front of him.

 

_..fuck..._

 

He throws his cigarette on the ground and goes to walk past Ian. He want to be inside where his son is . Ian's family can fucking deal with him like this.

“Where you going?” Ian calls

he just flips him the bird and continues to walk towards the door.

Ian reaches out and grabs his arm.

“Get the fuck off me” he yells and pushes Ian hard almost causing the boy to loose his balance. “ the fuck is wrong with you man?” he yells walking fast to where his boyfriend is standing. Ian just stares at him blankly which pisses him off. All that trash talk and now he has nothing to say.

“I asked you a question. What the fuck is your problem Gallagher?” he pushes him again walking until Ian's back is against the railing.

“Cat got your fucking tongue man? All that shit to say earlier now you've gone fucking mute” he scans Ian's eyes for any sign of emotion.

“I'm sorry Mick” Ian replies his voice is soft and low. Mickey rubs his chin with his knuckle and leans one hand against the rail behind Ian.

“ Is this a fucking game to you man?” Mickey runs his hands through his hair, waiting for an answer.

“What do you mean?” Ian looks at him confused.

“This” he gestures between the two of them with his free hand. “ This right now, what your doing trying to push me man. Is this fucking funny to you or something cause you keep doing it”

“No Mick I love you. You know that. I said I was sorry as soon as I saw you. You're the one who always makes things into a bigger deal than they are. We could be inside right now but you had to make this a thing”

For a moment he thought they would have a regular conversation but hearing that Ian still didn't think what he did was a big deal, couldn't admit that he had every right to be mad just refueled his fire.

“You're seriously saying that right now?” Mickey shook his head and licked his lips. “Fuck you Ian” he backs away again.

“c'mon man told you it was an accident, but here we are still arguing about it” Ian rolls his eyes and relaxes against the rail.

He can't stop himself, he feels his anger rising and he's ready hit his boyfriend, he's trying to hold back but emotions are getting the best of him, suddenly he hears his saving grace, and unclenches his fist.

 

“Hey! It's been like 20min, you guys fucking out here?” Lip calls out playfully walking over to them.

 

_..fuck...._

 

Mickey looks at Ian and backs away. “ Listen to me when I say this. I'm not gonna say it again, Ian go home. I don't want you here” he knew that was a lie but he also knew had Lip not come out at the exact moment , things would have gone very badly. He walks to the door and turns to glare at Ian standing there shaking his head, his hand on his face. “He's all yours man” he says bitterly and disappears inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lip save's the day. I know i'm terrible, but what can i say, i feel deeply and when i write Mickey i feel his anger and his sadness and the demons that haunt his beautiful soul. Next chapter will have a little fluff and of course smut. This par is going to be mostly angst though just a gentle reminder, if it get to dark for you, find something fluffy. Love you guys. Thanks for the support I hope you liked it.


	3. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Ian actually talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N gotta have the good with the bad or neither would really have an impact. After all is said and done these two are head over heels for each other. Know matter what they go through, they have love to fall back on....  
> I hope you like
> 
> xoxoxo

Ian woke up the next day alone and hung over. His head was throbbing and the room was spinning around him. He really didn't think he had that much to drink but apparently he had turned into a light weight. He and Mickey would drink beers together and occasionally share a bottle but he had quite a few shots last night and like 3 margaritas. He willed himself to sit up and felt his stomach lurch. He ran for the bathroom knocking over the laundry basket next to his bed. Hugging the toilet seat, he emptied the contents of his stomach wondering why he decided to drink so much. Fuck what time did he even get home must have been like 3am.

 

_...fuck...._

 

He flushed the toilet and went to brush his teeth. Once he was sure his mouth was vomit free he returned to his room. He grabbed a t-shirt and sweats from the spilled laundry pile on the floor and his phone off the dresser. He looked in the mirror and noticed the t-shirt he grabbed was Mickeys, it read Death before Dishonor across the front. He smiled at the thought of stealing his boyfriends shirt, but his smile quickly faded when he remembered he Mickey was not there. He recalled bits and pieces from the night before. He remembered going to the club _._

 

_..fuck!!..._

 

He quickly flipped open his phone and read through his thread of text messages. His heart sank when he read through the texts from his boyfriend. Holy fuck Mickey was a dad? Svetlana had the baby and he missed it? He felt an overwhelming since of guilt as he continued to read. Poor Mickey he was worried sick about him and he didn't even answer him until 2 in the morning. He remembered go to the hospital and the two of them fighting. The details were fuzzy but as he sat on the bed he could here Mickey telling him to go home and that he didn't want him there. Wow, he must have been really upset. He felt tears brimming in his eyes remembering his boyfriends harsh words. He wished he could recall the rest of the night but damn him he couldn't. He lay back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. When did this happen? It seemed he and Mickey were fighting more and more. Sure they had good days but they were slowly being out numbered. He wished more than anything he could just run off into the sunset with Mickey, leave everyone behind. Yea he would miss them but he wanted a fresh start. It would just be the two of them, no outside world to distract them from their love. He pictured them driving in a Camaro with the top down no destination , Mickey smiling at him with that sexy smirk he wore so well.

 

_..so perfect...._

 

The door slamming down stairs pulled him from his daydream. He got up off the bed at walked to the foot of the stairs cautiously.

“I think he's sleeping it off upstairs” he heard Lip say.

“Good. Fucking kid was wasted man” Mickey replied.

Ian glanced to the ground in embarrassment. He wondered how bad he made an ass of himself last night. He didn't have to wait long to find out as his brother and boyfriend continued their conversation.

“Yea man you looked pretty pissed last night, when you went inside”

“I was” Mickey replied

“Are you guys OK?”

“Like I said he was drunk so he was running his mouth acting like a bitch. You know how he gets it will be fine” Mickey replied.

“OK..so what happened?”

There was a long pause before his boyfriend spoke again. “Not that it's any of your fucking business, but we had a fight. That's all, pretty sure that's allowed in a relationship”

Lip laughed bitterly. “Actually Mickey, you're dating my little brother so that kinda makes it my business, and a fight is one things but...”

“I thought you were past the whole douche bag thing man”

Ian stood there nervously waiting for his brother to pop off with another smart ass remark that would ruin the progress he had made with his boyfriend.

“Come on man. I'm just saying I worry about him. I wanna make sure he's OK and you're the first person I'm gonna ask about it every time.”

He heard his boyfriend laugh. “I get it, I feel the same about my sister. It's fine alright. I'm gonna go see if he's up yet”

Ian looked around, he was fully dressed not like he was going to pretend to be asleep, so instead he called down stairs.

“Lip is that you?”

“Yea! Mickey's with me”

“Cool man. I'll be down in a sec” he replies.

He runs into bathroom and searches for the mouthwash. There's barely a swig left so he mixes it with water and swishes it around in his mouth. He wets his hands and runs them through his hair that was going every which way, smoothing it down. He looked in the mirror and felt satisfied and ready to see his boyfriend. It's not like Mickey hadn't seen him a mess before but with what he remembered from last night, cute and sweet would be his best option talking to his boyfriend, so he needed to really wanted to look nice. He grabbed his phone and shoved it into the pocket of his sweatpants and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen to see his boyfriend sitting at the table eating a bowl of cereal.

“Hey” he said softly when Mickey looked up at him. He could tell he was still very upset, but he also looked tired.

“Hey yourself ” Mickey replied, turning back to his breakfast.

He walked over to the table and placed his hand on mickey's shoulder gently before sitting in the chair next to him.

“last night was crazy huh?” he laughed nervously.

Mickey looked up at him then glanced over to the kitchen counter where Lip was standing.

“Uh..yea I'm gonna go see what Mandy's up too” his brother replied quickly, acknowledging the fact they needed some privacy. Mickey waited until he heard the door close than returned his focus back to him.

“I don't get you Gallagher” he said calmly though his eyes were filled with frustration.

“You can act really fucking stupid sometimes you know that?”

He looked at Mickey. He wasn't stupid he knew that's not what he was saying but he didn't alwas make the best choices either.

“I'm sorry Mick” He said reaching into the fridge for the orange juice.

“Now that you not fucking drunk, maybe we can actually talk about this, not like that bullshit you pulled last night”

His voice was sharp and serious. He walked over to the table and set his drink down.

“I know I messed up Mick. I'm really sorry I wasn't there for you” he replied reaching for his boyfriends hand. He felt Mickey tense up at the contact and it pained him.

“do you even get why I was upset Ian?”

Ian looked away for a moment then met his gaze. His eyes were so blue and filled with sadness, he wanted more than anything to make his boyfriend smile but he knew that was something that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

“Honestly I don't remember much from last night..i was kinda drunk” he replied.

“ I know you were”

“I saw my phone this morning and I know I scared you, I scared everyone. I'm sorry. I should have called you and told you I was going out. My phone was already off and I honestly just forgot until was too late”

“You shouldn't have turned you phone off to begin with, common fucking sense Gallagher” his boyfriend replied taking a bite of cereal.

“ Well Mick we were at a movie so kind had too....”

“Does it look like I fucking care man. Put the shit on mute or silent of whatever the fuck. You don't need to turn the it off. Like I care about the rules at the fucking theater, give me a break” Mickey snapped.

“I said I'm sorry, what else do you want. I wish i could take it all back”

Mickey stared at him but he could see his eyes soften, so he knew he should continue before he had a chance to get upset again..

'Babe as soon as I saw your messages I went straight to the hospital. I really wanted to be there for you Mick, you gotta believe me” he let a few tears escape his eyes so he wiped his face with his the back of his hand.

“Don't fucking cry Gallagher” Mickey sighed and pushed away his bowl.

He tried to contain himself but his emotions mixed with being hungover and the need for Mickey to stop being mad at him were overpowering. He hated when Mickey was upset with him, but he knew he hated to see him cry. He looked away from his boyfriend and began to sob into his hands.

“ c'mere man” Mickey waved his hand towards his lap and scooted back in his chair. Ian got and walked over to him. Though he was a few inches taller than his boyfriend he sat comfortably in his lap and looked down at him.

“I'm sorry” he said softly, letting a tear spill down his cheek.

Mickey face lost as it anger as he reached up wiping his cheek and ran his fingers through his hair. He kissed Ian's cheek tenderly.

“I know”

Ian adjusted himself so that he could lean his head on Mickey's shoulder. They sat there in silence, Mickey's arm was wrapped tightly around him and his hand still running through his hair.

Ian tilted his head so that he was looking up at Mickey “Boy or girl ?”

Mickey smiled. He took a mental picture in his mind he loved his boyfriends smile. He was always so serious, so when he did smile it was beautiful.

“Boy, 7lbs 6oz” mickey replied.

“What his name?”

Mickey laughed. “Yvgheny”

Ian lifted his head and looked at Mickey with confusion.

“How did you come up with that?”

“Don't ask me, fucking Svetlana chose it. It was her dad name or some shit” Mickey said.

“Wait..her dad? Didn't he like..sell her?”

“Apparently he was a good guy too... fuck if I know what that bitch is thinking”

“hm” Ian replied and rested his head back on Mickeys shoulder.

Mickey rubbed his nose then looked over at him.

“You said some shit last night that really got to me man. Just wanna know if that's how you really fucking feel”

Ian groaned. He couldn't think of anything that happened last night except being told to go home and Lip calling him a cab.

“I was drunk Mick, you know that”

“Yea I know but I though about what you said after you left and I...” He looked down at the ground.

“I just want you to know that I love you Ian. I've never done this before, this” he moved his finger in a circle in front of them. “This is all new to me, these feeling are all new to me”

“I know Mickey. You just need to try and trust me more because I love you too....you and your bubble butt” Ian kissed his cheek.

Mickey laughed “Shut the fuck up man”

“I'm serious Mick you got the best ass. Great legs too”

“Get the fuck off of me man with that gay shit” Mickey pushed him off his lap and stood up. He walked over to the sink and began to rinse out his bowl.

Ian walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, causing the water to splash on his boyfriends shirt.

“Knock it off man, can't you see I'm doin' something”

“Excuse me” Ian leaned down and kissed his neck, causing Mickey to drop the bowl in the sink.

“You're so sexy Mick.” he whispered in his ear. His boyfriend leaned his head back allowing him to capture his neck in his mouth.

'Fuck” Mickey moaned softly when he bit his neck, sucking on his soft skin. He moved his hands off Mickey's waist to undo his jeans. He tugged Mickey's shirt off and threw it on the ground. His boyfriend was still facing the sink when he pulled his jeans down letting them rest at his ankles.

“I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard like you like it” Ian purred turning Mickeys head to kiss him. His boyfriend returned the kiss passionately their tongues fighting for dominance. It was messy and wet Mickey sucking at his bottom lip and tugging his hair. He ran his hands over his boy friends ass.

“Such a nice ass Mick” he breathed into his mouth.

“you're a brat you know that” mickey replied softly pulling away.

“mmm...I'm a brat that's gonna make you call out my name”

Mickey groaned. “Fuck man, enough talk get on me already”

Ian looked around and realized he didn't have any lube.

“Fuck! I forgot the stuff hold on I'll be right back” he turns to run upstairs.

“Get your ginger ass back here” Mickey calls.

“But it's upstairs..”

“who gives a damn, just fuck me already”

I was surprised at his boyfriends words. He'd never had sex without lube and he didn't want to hurt Mickey.

“Mick are you sure I mean it's just upstairs”

His boyfriend rolled his eyes playfully “I aint a fucking bitch Gallagher, I can take it now shut the fuck up and get on me”

“alright”

He walked back behind his boyfriend and reached into his sweats pulling out his throbbing erection. Mickey looked so good bent over the kitchen sink with his ass in the air ready to take him in. He stroked himself a few time until there was pre cum dripping from his tip. He figured any extra lubrication would help. He leaned down and kissed the back of Mickeys neck, trailing kisses along his shoulder.

“c'mon babe”

There it was. He called him babe again and it went straight to his dick. He spread Mickeys ass cheeks apart and pushed gently into his entrance. Mickey shuddered beneath him at the contact, and before he had a chance his boyfriend backed himself onto him.

“Shit” he cried when Ian bottomed out.

“You OK”

“I'm fine just move” he groaned.

Ian grabbed him by the waist tightly, he pulled out and began to thrust into him hard and fast.

Mickey was a mess underneath him letting out grunts of pleasure and biting his lip.

“You like that Mick? You like my dick?” Ian whispered nipping his ear with his teeth.

“yea..fuck...” he grunted pushing himself back onto his dick, matching his speed.

“Fuck me..fuck....fuck me”

Ian wasn't sure how long he could last with his boyfriend being as vocal as he was, but he still wanted to hear his name. He slowed down and adjusted his position until Mickey let out a small whimper.

“right there”

He reached out and grabbed his boyfriends hair, pulling his head back slightly and he pounded into him over and over.

“Holy shit..fuck... fuck...Ian!..”

Ian smiled. That's what he wanted to hear. Nothing..absolutely nothing was hotter to him than seeing Mickey Milkovich coming undone underneath him calling out his name. He was such a dominant person in every other aspect he loved watching the man unravel at his touch. He thrust into him harder and reached down to touch Mickey's neglected dick. It was hard and leaking, the pre cum tricking onto his fingers. He grabbed it firmly and moved his hand.. The sounds his boyfriend was making was almost enough to send him over the edge.

“Fuck Mick are you close?” he panted.

“So fucking close don't stop”

He continued to stroke his boyfriend and thrusting into him with all his energy.

“Ian...fuck ..yes..I'm gonna..uh..” Mickey came hard into his hand. He thrust a few more times into his now limp boyfriend before coming inside him. He rested his head on Mickey's back for a moment, still inside him.

Mickey rested with him in the afterglow for a moment before shrugging his shoulder.“We gotta clean the fuck up before someone comes in here”

Ian nodded remembering the fact they were naked in the kitchen. He grabbed his clothes and reached for his boyfriend.

“You gonna shower with me?” he asked sweetly knowing his boyfriend was putty in his hands at the moment.

Mickey gave him the cutest smirk raising his eyebrows slightly. “Sounds good Gallagher let's go”

Ian smiled and grabbed his boyfriends hand leading him upstairs.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you for reading and your support . It really does mean so much. Ana Star I got this chapter up today just for you. xoxo


	4. what are we doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian continues to try to establish himself as an adult but does it in very childish ways. Mickey thinks about the last few months together and thinks of an idea to try and save their relationship
> 
> Trigger Warnings  
> *mentions of manipulative emotional behavior  
> Domestic Violence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I love writing Mandy and Mickey dialog so hopefully it's not to much. I free write, i do VERY little planning that's just my writing style. This chapter was only meant to be 3000 words but i caught up so we ended with 8071 ;). I hope you guys enjoy. xoxo  
> Comment and kudos appreciated, they mean so much. I love hearing from you guys!

Over the next week Mickey tried not to think about that drunken night, but no matter how many times the kid denied it, he knew it was how Ian really felt. He may have never intended to let him know, to keep it bottled inside but when he got drunk the truth came out and it was ugly. That's usually what happens when people get drunk. Liquid courage gives them the strength to say things uninhibited, no filter. What hurt the most was that there was some truth to the boys words, even if it pained him to admit it. He would be lying if he said he wasn't still upset with Ian. I mean yea he forgave him, how could he not when he looked down at him with those green eyes, red from crying. He hated when Ian cried, he honestly hated when anyone cried it was too much emotion and made him feel uncomfortable. With Ian though, it made him feel like he needed to protect him, to make what ever caused those tears disappear. Mickey knew it was unhealthy and he wondered how long before he did something else. How long before he would try to push him to his breaking point again, then take it all back with those two little words?

 

_I'm sorry_

 

He believed in the moment that Ian was being sincere, as was he. That didn't make up for the fact that their relationship was changing. Sure the sex was the hottest it had ever been and yea they were fucking all the time, but it was only a band aide on their issues. He wanted so badly every time he saw his boyfriend to sit down and talk about their relationship. Ian was very opinionated though, and liked to have the last word and that scared him. It wasn't until all the stress from the outside world had subsided and he was left with only the stress of his relationship he realized he had a hard time controlling his emotions.

 

… _..stupid fucking emotions....._

 

They no longer had to hide and that should make him happy. Instead, he was forced with the reality that he was in a committed relationship. He wasn't emotionally ready to handle the stress that came with along with that. It seemed they were incapable of sitting down and discussing something serious without it turning to sex or blowing up into a big fight. He walked over to the fridge pulled out a beer, then walked to the couch. He plopped down and propped his feet up on the table. His phone vibrated so he grabbed it out of his pocket.

“what?” he answered not looking at the caller id

“Hey Mick. Almost home was gonna stop by the store and grab some smokes you need anything?”

He rubbed his nose thoughtfully before answering. He didn't want to come off the wrong way.

“You don't gotta do that man, just come home, I got....” he picked up his pack and counted them. “I got like a whole pack, save your money. We can watch a movie or whatever when you get here”

There was silence on the other line. _….fuck was that too much?..._ Mickey hated feeling like this. Was it wrong that he just wanted to spend time with his boyfriend? After what seemed like an eternity Ian answered.

“yea OK Mickey, I' be home in like 30 minutes . OK?”

“See you soon man. I uh.....I love you” _.....fuck...._ he put his hand to his face and rubbed his forehead. He had only said those words to Ian in person, it sounded so cheesy to say it over the phone. He felt like he could hear his boyfriends stupid grin spreading across his face.

“I love you too Mick. Be there soon. Bye.”

…..............................................................................................................................................

 

Ian hung up the phone and looked over to his friends.

“So..uh..what's the plan Gallagher?” Alec looked at him, and wiggled his eyebrows, Jason just there amused

The two boys had invited him to go over to Jason's house and work on the new Exhibition Drill they had been assigned.

“Yea you guys can pick me up in like 2 hours. That should be plenty of time” he replied and placed his phone in his pocket. He had planned on telling Mickey on the phone of his plans but when his boyfriend told him just to come home and not even go to the store, he figured it was best to just tell him in person.

“Sounds cool man.” Alec replied.

He grabbed his backpack and started to walk off the field.

“hey Ian!” Jason called as he was about to turn the corner. “When do we get to meet this man of yours? Doesn't he want to know that your friends are such upstanding citizens?” He high fived Alec who was laughing.

“Yea because you guys are real winners” he scoffed playfully. “You can meet him when you pick me up tonight, I gotta go” He waved again then headed off down the street.

 

When he arrived Mickey was sitting on the couch with Mandy and Carl. He walked inside and set his backpack down on the kitchen table going to the fridge for a beer.

“Grab me one will ya?” mickey called from the living room.

He grabbed 2 beers and sat down next to his boyfriend. Mickey popped open his beer and took a swig. He had a joint tucked behind his ear.

Mickey smiled at him fondly “so how was your day man?”

“It was fine” Ian replied taking a sip of his beer “you know.. nothing new” he looked over at Mandy who was sitting on the other side of Mickey.

“Speaking of school, when do you plan on coming back Mands?” he grabbed the joint from Mickey and put it too his lips.

Mandy pulled her hair behind her neck and looked over at him.

“I'm not sure Ian. I want to go back honestly, but at the same time it's nice to you know make money, not have to worry about homework or tests you know?”

Ian took a drag and passed it too Mickey, blowing the smoke through his nose.

“Yea I know homework sucks but you really should think about your future. I mean you don't wanna be a waitress for the rest of your life do you?”

“Fuck no but it pays the bills” Mandy said, reaching over to grab the joint from her brother.

“Well if you went to school, you could get and education that would give you money for more than just bills.” Ian said.

Mickey looked over at him with a raised brow and glossy eyes “ get off her case man”he put his hand up gesturing for him to stop talking. “ she's a fucking adult, let her do what she's gonna do”

Ian rolled his eyes and placed his hand over his boyfriends dismissing him. It was cute how Mickey was defending his sister but he was her best friend and it was his job to tell her the truth.

“I'm just saying you should take some responsibility for your life Mands that's all. I just want what's best for you”

“Thanks Ian. I get it, but I'm going to do what I want to do” Mandy replied.

His boyfriend suddenly burst out in laughter. Ian looked at Mandy who seemed just as confused.

“Wow Gallagher that's fucking rich man” Mickey said sarcastically.

Ian was confused. “What?”

“You of all people shouldn't be preaching about responsibility.” Mickey replied taking a hit off the joint. “I mean..come the fuck on man” he said blowing the smoke out in the same breath, holding the joint out to him.

“fuck you Mickey I'm responsible. I take care of my shit” he said defensively.

Mickey rolled his eyes and laughed again.“Whatever you say Princess”

Ian was getting upset but he really didn't want to fight right now so he just sulked into the couch.

They finished smoking the joint when Mandy announced she wanted to watch a movie.

“do you guys even own movie that's not a cheesy 90's action flick?” She held up 2 Steven Segal movies. “Obsessed much?”

“Hey Under Siege is a classic” Mickey replied.

“Whatever...how about” she rummaged throw the shelf of movies “ This one, I've seen the first one already” she said holding up Rush Hour 2.

“I love Jackie Chan pop it in” Ian replied and leaned against Mickey making himself comfortable. He glanced down at his phone. His friends would be here to pick him up in a little over an hour so he could watch most of the movie. He figured he'd just let his friends show up and then introduce them to Mickey. He was an adult he didn't need to get permission to hang out with people. He would just inform Mickey of his plans when they show up. He looked up at his boyfriend who was taking another swig of his beer and kissed him on the cheek. Mickey flashed him a quick smile then turned back to the TV, his arm draped over Ian's shoulder. Carl had gone upstairs shortly after he got home and Fiona was out with Debbie running errands, so the 3 of them sat in silence and watched the movie.

The room soon echoed with laughter as the show went on. He had forgotten how funny this movie was. Mandy had laughed so hard at one point she snorted her water which of course made Mickey crack up.

“Breath bitch” he shouted playfully and patted his sister on the back.

She flipped him off as she regained her composure. It was so nice to sit here laughing with the two of them, so care free. It reminded him of earlier days. It was weird, even though Mandy and Lip were dating , it seemed like he never saw her. She would go visit Lip on campus or he would stay over at her house. It had become a rare occurrence to have her around, god he missed her company. This is one of the real reasons he wanted her to go back to school. Yea she was smart and could totally graduate but he really just missed his best friend. He grinned as he looked at the pair on the couch, messing with each other. Mandy had punched Mickey in the arm for some reason and now his boyfriend was tickling her which he knew she hated.

“Fucking stop asshole” she cried out of breath.

“Don't fucking punch me then bitch, how bout that?” Mickey replied and shoved her playfully.

They settled down after a minute and returned to the movie. Mickey reached into his jacket and pulled out another joint. He put it up to his lips and was about to light it when the doorbell rang.

 

_..shit..._

 

He had totally forgot about his friends coming over. Not that it was a big deal but he was pretty blazed.

Mickey handed him the joint and the lighter before getting up from the couch.

“Can you fucking move please” his boyfriend snapped at Mandy who was blocking him, her legs stretched out on the table.

The doorbell rang again and Ian shook his head. Alec was such a clown, he was lucky he wasn't just knocking continuously on the door.

“Hold the fuck on. Jesus Christ” Mickey yelled as he made his way over.

He watched as his boyfriend opened the front door.

“The fuck do you want?” Mickey stood there looking very intimidating. He almost felt bad for his friends but not really. He thought it was so sexy how his boyfriend carried himself, he was oozing self confidence and swagger. South side through and through.

“uh..is Ian here?” Alec's voice seemed softer than normal.

“Who the fuck wants to know?” Mickey replied fiercely.

Now would be a good time to tell Mickey these were his friends but it was too much fun watching them squirm under his boyfriends menacing gaze.

“Were his friends from school” Jason replied.

Alec spoke again. “Yea he told us to pick him up.....so here we are”

“Is that right?” Mickey said turning his head to look at Ian.

He smiled at his boyfriend. “Let em in Mick” he said sweetly.

Mickey tilted his head and bit his bottom lip, for a moment. Ian was waiting for him to say something.

“Come on in” he said to the two boys, throwing the door open so that they could walk inside. He watched as Mickey went to the kitchen and grabbed another beer, before sitting down silently next to him.

“hey guys sorry about that” Ian replied gesturing to his boyfriend.

“Yea don't mind Mickey his bark is worse than his bite” Mandy said playfully and pushed her brothers shoulder.

“Fuck off” Mickey said flipping his sister the bird. He snatched the joint out of Ian's hands and lit it up.

Alec and Jason were standing behind them awkwardly, the door wide open.

“You raised in a fucking barn or somethin'? Shut the damn door”

Jason quickly turned around and shut the door. Ian nudged his boyfriend.

“be nice”

“Why?” Mickey replied lowly, looking at him waiting for a response.

Ian just stared at him his eyes pleading. Mickey sighed. “sit down if you want or don't I could give a fuck less really” Mickey said glancing back over at him as inhaled the weed smoke.

The two boys walked around them and sat in the empty chairs across from the couch. Alec looked at him confused and Ian remembered he didn't do any introduction.

“Mick, these are my friends from school. This is Jason” The boy nodded his head. “and this is Alec. They are both in my ROTC class.”

Mickey looked at the pair then over at Ian and licked his lips.

“These the two you went too the movies with?” he took another drag and passed the joint to Mandy.

“Uh..yeah” Ian replied quickly and avoided meeting his eyes trying his best to avoid wherever this conversation could go.

Mickey just stared at him thoughtfully as if he was trying to read his mind.

“So Ian, we gonna go practice or what. My mom says we only have a few hours before dinner” Jason passed the joint over to Alec “ Thanks but I don't smoke” he said politely.

Mickey tilted his head to the side and snickered at the kid “seriously man?”

Alec scoffed at the remark. “Wait...who are you again ? I didn't even catch your name” Alec said. There was a hint of annoyance in his voice and Ian prayed Mickey didn't pick up on the boys tone. Ever since that night at the club Alec had been extra nice to him, he was sure the kid liked him. It wouldn't be the first time someone straight had the hots for him and he was sure it wouldn't be the last.

“Who the fuck am I? ” Mickey said laughing sarcastically then looked over at Ian.

“Wow Gallagher you really know how to pick em”

He saw Mickey's face tense up when he looked back to Alec. There was glimmer in his eyes that said he was about to pop off if the boy said something stupid again, and Ian really didn't want that to happen.

“Alec this is Mickey, my boyfriend, I thought it was kinda obvious”

Mickey slightly but still looked ready to pounce.

“Oh... _your...._ his boyfriend.” Alec said sounding surprised. “it's nice to finally meet you Mick, we've heard so much about you”

“First off it's Mickey and second don't pretend like you know me” his boyfriend replied sharply.

“Alright man. Well thank you for letting us steal Ian from you. Don't worry we'll be sure to have him home by his curfew” Alec snickered. Jason slapped him in the arm and looked apologetically at Ian.

He ran his finger down his face agitated, he wanted to throat punch Alec. If looks could kill he would be dead based of the glare that Mickey shot him. He was upset after their fight, and needed to talk. Sure they made up and had awesome sex, but he still thought that his boyfriend was over reacting, so of course he vented to his friends, that's what they were there for. More and more of that night came back to him that day, by the end of the night he remembered pretty much everything. He told Mickey to drop it like a million times but he wouldn't. He had thought they would be able to keep their mouth shut. Jason was always a team player but Alec was a loud mouth, he liked to be the center of attention. Now looking at his boyfriends eyes he had wished he just kept his mouth shut. The room was filled with tension until Mandy spoke up.

“You guys should get going if you only have a few hours”

“yea that's right, come on guys” Jason shot up from his seat and looked eager to leave. He didn't blame him. Mickey hadn't made eye contact with anyone since he glared at him and Alec was staring up at the carelessly across the room.

Ian got up and grabbed his back pack from the kitchen. He looked over at Mickey who was smoking a joint and looking up at the ceiling.

“You guys go ahead. I'l be out in a sec” he said to his friends.

“Right” Jason replied and the two walked toward the door.

“Nice to meet you Mick” Alec called as he headed out the door and Mickey flipped him off.

As soon as the door closed Mickey looked over to him.

“You told them about or fight Ian? I thought you didn't remember anything but it sounds like your memory is just selective.”

“It's not like that Mick. Everything came back in pieces and I just needed someone to talk to”

“ Christ Ian, how about fucking talking to me about it? I mean, that makes fucking sense doesn't it” Mickey said putting his hands up in frustration.

“You know Mick it's hard to talk to you sometimes. You take things too personally and I don't want to hurt your feelings”

“Hurt my feelings? I'm not your bitch Ian your not going to hurt my fucking feelings”

“You say that, but when I told you how I felt before you made it into huge deal” Ian shouted.

“So that is how you really feel.” Mickey nodded his head biting his bottom lip and ran his hand through his hair.

“yea Mick, it is. I don't need a babysitter, I don't need to ask your permission to do things or be home by a certain time.”

“You say your an adult Ian but then you go and say stupid shit like that”

He was about to say something when he heard a car horn outside.

“I'm gonna go Mickey and I don't need you checking up on me. I'l be home when I'm done”

“You know what good leave! What the hell do I care bitch? ” Mickey called as he walked out the door slamming it behind him.

He hoped in the backseat. “Sorry about that guys, let's get this show on the road” Ian said trying get himself in good mood.

“Not to be a dick or anything but your boyfriend is an asshole” Alec said looking at him in the rear view mirror.

In laughed. He knew how Mickey came off to people, if you weren't in his inner circle you didn't get to see past that thug persona he wore so well.

“He's not so bad once you get to know him”

“I'm just saying, he talks to you like you're a child, kinda demeaning if you ask me. How long have you guys been dating anyway?”

Ian was starting to get annoyed with the line of questions especially coming from Alec.

“Uh..that's really just how Mickey is, we've been together for about 4 years maybe a little less”

“Shit man that's along time” Jason replied nudging Alec in the side.

Ian smiled at him. “Yea, he's really a great guy you just have to get to know him” he said. He knew it sounded cheesy but he loved Mickey to the moon and back and no matter what happened he was sure Mickey felt the same way. He really could care less if his friends liked him or not, he just wanted to make sure they didn't try and trash talk him, because they really didn't know Mickey at all.

“Hey man your happy. That's all that matters right” Jason replied glancing over his shoulder at him.

“Yup..that's all that matters” He leaned back into the seat and stared at his phone. He contemplated texting Mickey to apologize but then he realized he had done nothing wrong. He tucked his phone into his jacket pocket and stared out the window.

 

…...................................................................................................................

“What the hell was that about?” Mandy looked at him inquisitively.

“None of your fucking business”

“Mickey come the fuck on. I just watched you guys have a fight and it was pretty intense” she said.

Hey laughed in amusement. “Bitch please that was not fucking “intense'” he gestured with his fingers.

“That was just Ian acting like a spoiled fucking brat again”

“So you guys fight like that a lot...like it's normal to you”

“Fuck no it's not normal but it's not the end of the world alright. Can we please talk bout something else now?”

“Talk to me Mickey”

He hated talking so fucking much. He would rather shove a fork in his eye then sit down and have another heart to heart. He looked over at his sister and changed his mind. He still hated talking but at least Mandy had a view of both sides. He could trust her to give her honest opinion. He sighed heavily and grabbed a cigarette from his pack on the table. He told her about the fight they had that night at the hospital.

“I don't get him anymore Mandy. It's like he wants to fight, he knows he should stop but he never does” he waved his hands in frustration.

“I love the fuck outta him man but I don't know how long we can keep this up. For fucks sake I just want us to get back to where we were before the fucking bullshit but it just keeps getting worse”

“I'm gonna be honest with you Mickey. I think......don't get mad”

'Fuck Mandy spit it out”

“I've told you this before but I think you should really look into anger management classes”

“This shit again. Fuck off with that” he putting up his finger to stop from continuing her thought

“I'm just saying, you have a tendency to blow things up and that isn't going to help your situation. Like how are you expecting Ian to talk to you when he's afraid your gonna turn a talk into a fight?”

“It's not all me Mandy. Yea, the shit he says pisses me off but have you heard that fucking kid? It's like talking to a fucking wall sometimes, he only hears what he wants to hear and he can't take responsibility for anything.” he took a swig of his beer.

“Like he still doesn't get that he lied to me, or the fact that he doesn't care how his actions make other people feel. He talks about wanting to be treated like a fucking adult and I get it. What can I say, I am who I am, he should fucking know that already I haven't changed.... why now is it a big deal?

Mandy pulled her lips together, a look of empathy across her face. “The thrill is gone Mickey.”

“the fuck does that mean” he replied confused by his sisters words.

“it means you guys are domestic. before you were fighting to be together, every moment was stolen therefore they weren't wasted. Now time is all you have, you want to spend all of it with Ian but he wants just wants to be 18. “ she reaches out to placing her hand on his shoulder but he shrugs it off. “Look at me. Can you picture me living with lip? Coming home cooking dinner, going to bed going to work, can you picture that?”

“Fuck no, your too young to be housewife”

“My point exactly”

“I'm not asking him to wear a fucking dress or anything. I don't care what he does or who the fuck he's with. I care that he doesn't care enough to tell me his friends are coming over, or that he tells everybody our personal fucking business”

He's standing at this point pacing back and forth between the table and the couch.

“maybe try a different approach...you know instead of getting upset”

“Like....” Mickey looked over at his sister raising his brow ushering her to continue.

“When Lip makes me upset I just ignore him you know, like the silent treatment. Trust me that shit works, he goes from angry to apologizing in like a day tops” Mandy nodded her head as she stuck a cigarette between her lips.

“Yea..good for you. I'm not some fucking bitch. I'm not gonna just ignore him” He crossed his arms.

“I mean..what if that doesn't fucking work?”

“Then you turn the tables, instead of being mad be sad. Let him know how your feeling, tell him he hurt your feelings you know..talk to him” she flicked her cigarette in his empty beer can.

“Thanks for that wonderful information but I think I'll pass” he walks back to the couch and attempts to sit down. His mind was racing ,he had said some harsh words to Ian before he left but fuck. He lit up another joint and they finished watching the movie together, there was only about 20min left. Mandy tried to give him hug goodbye and was met promptly with his hand pushing her back.

“Fuck off with that shit” he said.

“Ass hat”

“Whore” he replied and shut the door behind her.

 

…......................................................................................................................................................

 

“Oh my god guys really?” Ian laughed as Alec and Jason attempted the twirling routine for the 5th time. Each time they seemed to get worse and worse.

“Let's see you do it big shot” Alec replied.

Jason smiled and walked over to Ian handing him his rifle. “Yea. I wanna be sure it wasn't a fluke that first time”

“Seriously guys do you really want to embarrass yourself like this?” he said with a cocky tone, glancing over at Alec.

“Come on Ian show me what you got” Alec called out winking at him.

Ian blushed at the not so discrete gesture. “Fine, play the track”

Jason restarted the song and Ian composed himself. He placed his feet together resting the rifle on his shoulder. He bounced the gun on the ground grabbing it by the stock pulling it in closely his chest cocking it. He threw it high up in the air and the rifle spun 3x before falling back down to his hands. He grabbed the barrel and placed the gun gracefully against his side. He flipped it over his left shoulder grabbing it from behind with his right hand bringing it to his front again. He twirled the gun 3x with his right hand before tossing it into his left, not missing a beat as he continued to twirl the gun like a baton. He twirled the gun back and forth switching between both hands. He went to march in a circle and throw the gun again. This is where he always messed up. The gun came down while he marched he reached up to grab it and it clattered to the floor.

“Shit” He yelled in frustration.

“Relax Gallagher that shit was on point” Alec smiled at him clapping his hands as he leaned against the garage door.

“Yea man, I take it back. Teach us oh great one” Jason said mockingly and bowed.

Ian laughed at his friends“I'm afraid you guys are unteachable”

“Shut up” Jason punched him playfully in the shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and pulled out a cigarette. “Those things will kill you man” Jason said eyeing him disapprovingly.

Ian rolled his eyes, holding the cigarette in his teeth. “You don't smoke weed and you don't smoke cigarettes....why the hell are we friends?” Ian joked as as he searched his pockets for his lighter.

To his dismay he came up empty. “God damn it” he said annoyed at himself for forgetting his lighter. It was probably sitting there on the living room table. He was about to pull the cigarette out of his mouth and shove it back into his pack when Alec appeared beside him and lit it with his lighter.

“Mind of I bum one?”

“Go for it” Ian held out his pack to his friend.

The 3 boys stood there bullshitting for another 30 minutes before Jason's mom appeared at the front door, opening it slightly.

“Hi boys. Jason honey it's time for dinner. Tell your friends goodbye” She waved at them for a moment then shut the door.

Jason sighed and looked over at them “Time to call it a night guys”

“Alright man, see you at practice on Monday” Alec replied pulling the boy in for a bro hug patting him on the back and giving him a fist bump.

Jason saluted them and headed inside to dinner.

“I assume I'm taking you home right man?” Alec glanced over at him as he walked to his car.

“No..that's OK. I can walk it's no problem”

“Yea like I'm gonna make you walk, get in here man” Alec pushed open the front door so Ian could get inside.

They headed back for his house, Alec kept glancing over at him. He looked like he wanted to say something but it was silent except for the radio playing.

 

_....just drive...._

 

He looked out the window and noticed they were not heading to his house _...what the fuck...._

“Hey man my house is like 5 blocks that way” he said pointing in the opposite direction.

“Yea I know. I was just hungry and figured it was late you might be hungry too”

At the mention of food Ian's stomach growled. He relaxed in the passenger seat. He was not used to having friends. He had Mandy but she was a girlfriend, plus she never really had the means to make gestures like this..not that he was complaining. He loved Mandy.

“Oh OK. I could eat”

“Cool cause we're here” Alec pulled into a Good Times drive through.

The smell of wild fries filled the air and now he was practically salivating.

He waited for Alec to order gauging the price range, he really only wanted fries, that would satisfy his hunger.

Alec looked over at him flashed toothy grin “Get whatever you want man, it's my treat”

“That's OK I'll just have a small wild fry”

“Come on dude, you're skin and bones. I don't know what you're used too but get whatever”

He wasn't sure how to take that comment, he knew the boy wasn't calling him poor but was it a jab at Mickey? No he was reading to much into it. After much debate he decided on a basic combo meal.

He normally didn't eat such heavy food, maybe it was his friend, maybe he was emotional but he wanted to tare the bag from the girl in the drive thru when she came to the window. Alec drove away and parked so they could eat. Ian dug into his food so fast and god was it delicious.

“Thanks again” he said to Alec he was equally indulging in his food.

“For sure man, no sweat”

Of course they only gave him one napkin and he had destroyed it trying to sop up the excess grease on his burger. He looked for the bag to see if there were more napkins but no such luck. He felt Alec's eyes watching him so he sat back in the seat. He reluctantly wiped his face with his hand then wiped them on his jeans trying to be discrete.

“You missed a spot” Alec said softly near a whisper

He turned to look at him and was met with a sloppy kiss. He pushed the boys back hastily.

“Dude what the fuck?” he yelled wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He reached for his seat belt so he can exit the car.

“Ian wait” Alec says reaching for his arm and locking the door.

“What the hell man?” Ian slaps away his hand “Why would you fucking kiss me your straight?”

“I don't know dude fuck..just kinda felt like kissing you I guess” Alec replied rubbing his eyebrows.

“Look man I have a fucking boyfriend..who you just met. You can't just decide out of nowhere you want to kiss me”

Alec looked up at him and he could see the embarrassment in his eyes.

“I'm sorry dude, you just didn't seem happy. I thought I might have a chance.”

“Well I am happy and you don't have a chance so take me home or unlock the fucking door so I can walk!”

“I'm sorry, let's just pretend it didn't happen OK. I don't want to loose you as a friend Gallagher you're chill as fuck.”

Ian glared at him contemplating his next move.

“Plus..that girl that was at your house earlier was pretty hot, wouldn't mind hanging around you if I can stare at that” Alec said playfully trying to lighten the mood.

It worked, Ian chuckled and punched his friend hard in the arm.

“Fucking idiot. Take me home man and don't ever pull that shit again”

Alec smiled in relief. “Rodger that” and pulled out of the parking lot.

…........................................................................................................................................................

 

Mickey wasn't surprised Ian had not texted him. He told him before he left that he would come back when he fucking felt like it basically and not check up on him. It took all his will power to not text him, instead he sat there on the couch watching some stupid show on the history channel. Every few moments he would glance down at his phone, it was fucking taunting him. I had been over 4 hours since Ian had left and his friend mentioned they had limited time to practice so why wasn't Ian home. He refused to entertain his thoughts, they took him to a dark place and he needed to remain calm. He wondered how Ian would behave when he came home, would he want to argue more or would he try and kiss and make up. Mickey inhaled the joint in his fingers and hoped for the latter. He didn't care how unhealthy it was, after being left alone all night he wanted nothing more than to fuck his boyfriend and hold him close. The fucking kid was going to be the death of him, but he welcomed it. He loved Ian more than he loved himself. Hell he could picture them moving out of the South Side and starting a life of their own _....maybe that was it..._

The idea hit him like a ton of bricks, they needed their own place. Ian wanted to be treated like an adult, what better way to do that then to give him his own space where he could do whatever he wanted. He could have his friends over and wouldn't have to listen to his siblings complain or fight over stupid shit, maybe then he wouldn't be so uptight and they would stop fighting _....yes..._ This was going to happen. He was gonna get them their own apartment and show Ian that he was serious about their relationship. He felt satisfied with his resolution and had a good buzz going. He stood up and walked to the fridge pulling out a beer. He closed the fridge door when he heard front door open.

“See you Monday” Ian called back to his friend.

He walked in and kicked off his shoes. He started walking to the kitchen when their met eyes.

“Hey Mick” he said softly as he hung his back pack and jacket on the coat hook.

“Hey” he stood their and sipped his beer staring at the red head waiting to see which way the night would go.

“I pretty much mastered my exhibition drill, you should see it”

 

… _.no apology...OK whatever..._

 

“ Yea? That's cool man” he replied he walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch.

Ian followed behind him and plopped down practically on him causing his beer to spill on his shirt.

“Fuck Ian. Careful will ya? Fucking spilled shit all over me” he snapped pulling his t-shirt off. Luckily he had on a grey muscle shirt underneath.

Ian smiled up at him“Someones in a bad mood”

 

… _.seriously...._

 

“If your still upset about earlier babe get over it. I wanted to hang out with my friends and I'm not gonna feel bad about it.”

He swears Ian is like a broken record. He can only see the moment not the big picture. He _still_ didn't understand Mickey's perspective, leaving him to come off as the overbearing, possessive boyfriend. He knew he had his faults but damn it so did Ian and it tipped his scale every time the boy acted like he didn't.

“Not gonna have this conversation now Ian, I'm tired.” he replied getting up from the couch

Ian scoffed and stood up with him “Oh so now I want to talk to you like you asked, and again it's impossible because you keep running away”

Looks like this is where the night was going. Why was he surprised?

“I'm not running away, I just _really_ don't want to talk about this now. We can talk in the morning c'mon” he gestured to Ian extending his white flag.

“I don't want to talk about it tomorrow Mickey. We need to talk about it now. What are we doing here? Why are we always fighting?”

Mickey wanted so badly to tell him because he never listened, because he couldn't take no for an answer, but instead he walked over to the couch and sat down, pulling a smoke from his pack on the table.

“Why do you think?” He looked up Ian who was standing there with his arms crossed.

“I think that you're scared” Ian said firmly.

“Straight to the fucking point aye Gallagher. Tell me how you really feel why don't ya ?” he rubbed his nose and looked Ian.

“It's true isn't it?” Ian replied sitting down next to him.

“Fuck you man” he spat

“No fuck you Mickey. You need to get over yourself. What is there to be scared of huh? Your dads in jail. You have a roof over your head. You have me and I'm not leaving so why are you still so fucking insecure?” he stands up.

Mickey hated that word. He was not insecure. Sure he had his fears, he was human, but Mickey Milkovich was not insecure.

“Watch it” Mickey stands up from the couch and leans against the back wall.

Ian rolls his eyes. “I'm serious. You want to know how I really feel. I think that we fight all the time because your afraid everything is just going to turn to shit. You're not even giving us a chance”

It was his turn to roll his eyes. Again Ian was putting all the blame on him, not stopping to look at what he'd been doing to their relationship.

“You say that like I'm the only one fucking up here man” he said inhaling his smoke.

“Well I'm not the one starting fights over every little thing am I?” Ian replied smugly crossing his arms.

“What the fuck do you think this is?” he gestures between the two of them.

“We're talking”

Mickey moves forward , his cigarette lodged between his two fingers.

“No this is you running your mouth like a fucking child. You think that your perfect , but you're fucking not!” he pokes him in the chest.

“Yea well at least I'm not living my life being unhappy, scared of shit that in my fucking head Mickey.”

Mickey brings his hand to his head then back in front of him.

“What did you just say?”

“I said your scared of shit in your head Mick. You have no reason to be afraid anymore”

“You don't know shit man”

“of course I don't cause you never fucking talk to me anymore. How the fuck am I supposed to know whats fucking your shit up if you don't tell me? Honestly..this dark and mysterious thing is getting old, for once I'd just like you to fucking talk to me.

The cigarette in his hand was burning his fingers so he dropped it to the ground.

“You knew who the fuck I was from the start, don't fucking tell me you didn't”

“I didn't know that when you finally had the chance to be happy you'd run away from it like a little bitch” Ian snapped.

Mickey felt like every nerve in his body was on fire. His eyes widened and reached out and punched the boy in the face. “Fuck you Gallagher. I'm not a fucking bitch”

Ian shot up off the ground and lunged his fist connecting with Mickey's jaw, knocking him onto his back and pinning him down.

“Fuck you Mickey. You think I'm scared of you .hmm?” Ian says and slaps him in the face.

Mickey is see red “ Fuck you Ian..get the fuck off!”

“What you can't take it” he slaps his face again.

 _..Enough.._. He flips Ian onto his back so that he is on top of him.

“ Come on do it tough guy don't be a pussy” the boys says challenging him

He does ,he punches him again hard causing a trickle of blood to trail down his nose.

“Fuck! God damn it Ian” He cries and jumps off of him.

Mickey feels tears brimming in his eyes and he can't look at Ian. He can't it makes him even more mad.

“So that's it then..” Ian replies.

 

_...what the fuck...._

 

“What are you fucking talking bout right now?”

“This how it's gonna be? We get into a fight and I end up on the loosing end?” His words felt like glass cutting at Mickey's heart.

“Why do you let it go that far Gallagher? You know who I am. You know what I've done so what makes you think you can talk to me like that? I don't let ANYONE talk to me like that, don't matter if we are fucking or not it's principle.” Mickey slams his hand down on the table. “You don't fucking listen man and I don't get it. When I tell you to fuck off and leave me alone, please Ian just fuck off and give me my space damn it!!!” hes crying at this point. He tried to hold back his tears but he can't. “You KNOW I'm trying to...control shit, but you keep standing their pushing and pushing every fucking time.”

Ian just stood there staring at him, no saying a word but digging into him with his eyes, he was choosing to be silent one of the few times Mickey needed him to speak.

“fuck man say something”

“What should I say Mick? What do you want to hear? I shouldn't have called you a bitch and a pussy but I'm not going to take back what I said before that”

Mickey rubbed his temple and bit his bottom lips

“what are we fucking doing here Mickey?”

“You asking me that like makes me think you already know the answer. What are we doing here Ian?”

It was Ian's turn to contemplate. He stood there leaning against the was with his face in his hands.

“I don't know” he finally said staring Mickey in the eyes. His eyes were filled with sadness and confusion. He looked scared. He hated how Ian could do that. One minute he had him hotter than the sun, running his mouth, trying to get a reaction. Then the next moment he looked like a sad, beautiful boy, just looking for something to hold onto. It was these times no matter how angry he was, everything was replaced with an overwhelming need to make the boy smile. To give him everything he needed to be happy.

“I do” Mickey said and walked up to Ian. He ran his hand through his hair and looked him deep in his

emerald eyes trying to convey as much unspoken emotion as he could.

“We gotta stop this Ian, stop fucking being at each others throats” He said and kissed the boys neck.

“How Mick?”

Mickey figured this was not the best time to bring up his idea, after what had happened how should he expect Ian to want to live with him. Ian's voice sounded so defeated when he asked him the question he knew he wanted to start over. He didn't want to fight anymore. He was willing to do whatever he thought it would take to help with the stress his boyfriend was under. He figured it would be like a domino effect, if Ian was happy and felt like he had more freedom, he would be happy, and that made him happy.

“You know how you talk about wanting to treated like an adult all the time?” he looked at Ian waiting for the reaction.

“Yea I'm pretty sure that's what I've been saying for a long fucking time” Ian replied bitterly.

“ Well you know I love you man but this” he gestured around them “ This isn't fucking working, it's to much stress for the both of us”

Ian's eyes filled up with tears “are you breaking up with me Mickey?” he asked his voice shaky.

“No man of course not” Mickey rubbed his thumb over Ian's chin and kissed his cheek.

“What are you talking about then?”

Mickey suddenly felt very nervous. What if Ian said no? What if it was too much for him?

“I was wondering if...i mean I was hoping.. You think maybe.”

_..fuck it..._

“You wanna get a fucking place with me man? You know just us, no fucking screaming kids, no sharing a bedroom with 3 other people. You could do whatever the fuck you want, have your friends over, I mean how much more adult does it get than that?”

Ian lunged forward and knocked him backwards onto the couch.

“Yes, yes!!” Ian kissed his cheek “yes”

Mickey felt a wave of relieve come over him . Ian had him pressed against the couch kissing him, he'd never seen the boy so happy. It was hard to imagine they had both thrown punches at each other moments before. He looked up into Ian's eye now glowing form happiness and he felt like maybe they would be able to put everything behind them and have a fresh start, maybe this would fix all their problems.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:OOhh apartment hunting!! That will be fun. What do you guys think? Do you agree with Mickey maybe this is what Ian needs..or do you think it's going to backfire? I wonder how Fiona is going to react to the news.


	5. Get out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey starts apartment hunting and the Gallagher find out about his plan to move with Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First sorry the update took so long, i'm typing from my journal cause i write at work. Working on a way around that. i just kept writing so this chapter is longer, i hope you enjoy.

Mickey had been sleeping on the couch for the last 4 days. For the first time in his life he didn't want to  
have sex. No.... it's not that he didn't want to have sex, truth be told he was horny as a motherfucker, however in his mind it would be sending mixed signals. He needed Ian to realize that every fight couldn't be solved with sex, no matter how hard it was for him to resist. Ian wasn't taking it well either. Friday night after they finally calmed down from their fight and Mickey had asked Ian to move in with him, the two kissed and cuddled on the couch. He was still VERY upset with his boyfriend but he knew that wasn't going to change overnight, especially because Ian still refused to see things from his point of view. Ian had tried to get him to come upstairs to go to bed with him after their long cuddle session and Mickey turned him down. He told Ian he just needed some time to process everything that happened and that he loved him but he was going to sleep on the couch. ....Yea that did not go well at all......

“Come the fuck on Mick are you really going to sleep down here?” Ian crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. “Why are you making this a big deal again?”

...wow.....

He couldn't believe it. It was like literally every time he thought they were moving in the right direction, stupid comments like that took them back to the beginning. So here he was on day 4 of no sex with a backache from sleeping on the couch and a headache from the thoughts running through his mind. It really didn't help that Ian had been going out of his way to avoid him since that night. He made a point when he realized Mickey didn't want to have sex to be a complete asshole and pretty much completely ignore him. This in turn made him more mad so he continued to sleep on the couch, it was a viscous circle.

Mickey had woken up to the sound of the Gallaghers filling the kitchen. It was Monday morning and everyone was running around getting ready for the day. Fiona was already at work and he could hear his boyfriend helping the kids getting ready for school.  
“Carl don't forget your permission slip or they wont let you go to the museum” Ian said  
“Got it”  
“Debbie your hair is fine, hurry up you guys are gonna be late”  
It warmed his heart listening to him care for his family. He wondered how he could be so adult when it came to them but in is own shit he was a mess. He reached out for his cigarettes and lit one still laying on his back facing the ceiling. He was enjoying his morning nicotine when he felt someone staring at him. He turned to see Carl standing next to the couch giving him a weird look.  
“can I help you?” he raised his brow and sat up.  
The young boy ran from him into the kitchen and tugged on Ian's arm “why is Mickey sleeping on our couch?”  
“ask him” Ian replied and tossed Mickey a complacent look.  
“Is he still your boyfriend?” The young boy looked between the two of them sadly causing Mickey heart to sink. He threw the blanket off and walked into the kitchen.  
“What you asking stupid fucking questions for?” he replied ruffling the boys hair “Now get the hell outta here and get to school. Both of you” he looked over a Debbie who was still standing in the bathroom playing with her hair.  
“Bye Ian! Bye Mickey” They called out as they left the house.  
Ian walked over to the kitchen table and sat down to drink his cup of coffee. Mickey just leaned against the fridge and stared at the boy. It was like he was invisible, not so much as a good fucking morning. His sister was right, the silent treatment was a terrible punishment. This had been going on for days now, first it pissed him off now it was driving him insane. He shouldn't even be feeling bad for anything right now yet something about Ian not talking to him made him want to apologize.  
“You got practice today?” Mickey walked over and sat down across from Ian.  
He continued to drink his coffee not saying a word. Mickey scratched his head nervously. “So I was thinking we could start looking at apartments after you get done or whatever, got a few circled”  
“k” Ian replied

_….........fuck................_

“OK? Does that mean you don't have practice cause I should probably call people and tell them when we are coming” Mickey was really trying to get some sort of reaction from the kid and not loose his patience with his attitude.  
“I said OK didn't I? ” Ian said and got up from the table pouring the rest of his coffee down the sink.  
_...fuck it...._.“The fuck is your problem man?” Mickey got up from the table and walked up to his boyfriend.  
'I'm not the one with the problem Mickey. You're the one who doesn't want to sleep next to me anymore” Ian snapped slinging his backpack over his shoulders and storming toward the door.  
“Hold the fuck on” Mickey grabbed him by the arm.  
“I'm gonna be late” Ian replied trying to twist out of his hold, but he wasn't about to let him leave, his grip was firm.  
“Just chill man, I told you I just need some time.”  
“Time to realize that you don't wanna be with me. I'm too much for you to fucking handle so your gonna push me away like everything else right?” Ian said weakly, Mickey could tell he was trying hard to hold back tears.

_...god damn it...._

He released his grip and cupped his boyfriends face in his hands. “Hey, I told you I love you. That means good or bad. I'm never gonna leave you Ian.”

He knew the words were true, he was hooked on Ian, no matter how it ended up. Deep down he was insecure..he'd never admit it. He was just waiting for Ian to wake up and realize he could do better. Until that day he would be there, even if they fought the whole time it was worth it because there were times that Ian could be the most amazing person he had ever met, the moon in his darkness, his fucking everything and those times made it worth it.

“Then why are you sleeping on the fucking couch Mick?”  
“I just need to sort some shit out man” He said and kissed the boy on the cheek.  
Ian quickly grabbed him and pushed him into the wall. “I miss you Mick” he whispered in his ear then bit his neck.

_….fuck....._

He felt his resolve melting under Ian's touch as he craned his neck allowing the boy easier access. Ian dropped his bag on the ground and grabbed his waist pulling him close.  
“Ian” he was cut off by the boys mouth on his. He tasted so good, there was a lingering hint of mint in his mouth he assumed was from toothpaste. He ran his hand threw Ian's hair and cradled the back of his head. He was lost in the feeling of the boys tongue swirling around in mouth and his body being pressed against the wall. Ian's hand was slowly making it's way under his boxers.  
“Ian stop ” he hated saying those words and immediately regretted it but he still wasn't ready to have sex, not when it was so clear nothing had changed.  
“Why?” Ian looked at him with confusion.  
“I just” Mickey's eyes leveled with Ian's then dropped to the floor “I told you I need to sort some shit out”  
“ Wow OK Mickey” Ian threw his hands up and backed up defensively.  
“Ian..” he reached out to grab the redhead  
“No..no I get it. I can see how much you love me. Thank you for that waste of time”  
“Hey come on. Don't..”  
“I'm late for school Mickey. I'll talk to you later” Ian said grabbing his bag and slamming the door behind him.  
“Fuck” Mickey yelled and kicked the trash can across the kitchen.  
********

To say Mickey was on edge was an understatement. He had almost gone an entire week without sex and it was fucking with his mind and his emotions. Sure he was doing it to himself but in his mind he had a very good reason.... at least that's what he told himself. What he really wanted was his boyfriend to bend him over every surface of the house and fuck him into oblivion but at the same time, he needed Ian to start treating him with respect and he needed him to know they couldn't just fuck away their problems. He needed to distract his mind. He decided to go to the Aliby and check on Svetlana and the girls. The bar didn't open for another hour but he knew someone would be there. So far things seemed to be running smoothly, they girls were turning a good profit and his brother Iggy was still on top in the coke game. That was another thing he needed to do, he had not seen his brother since Ian's birthday and it would be nice to see the fucker and catch up or whatever.

 

“Beer” he said to Veronica who was standing behind the bar setting up.  
“Good morning to you to asshole” she sat his beer on the counter and stood there staring expectantly.  
“What?”  
“Didn't your mamma teach you any manners?” she raised her brow and continued to stare at him.

_...the fuck....._

“Thank you?”  
“mmm hmm. Your welcome” she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Wow it was to early for attitude, he grabbed his beer from the counter and made his way up stairs to the rub n tug. He threw open the door and was met with a frantic Svetlana rocking her crying baby.  
“Good your here I was going to call”  
“the fuck for?” he says pushing past her.  
“You watch baby yes, I go to the store and run errands”  
Mickey turns around and stares brazenly into her eyes “Fuck no! I don't have time for that shit, unlike you I actually have real shit to do today”  
He continues to walk to his office when he notices the surprising amount of clothes the girls are wearing.  
He looks back at his ex wife and gestures around the room “The fuck is this?”  
The girls are all wearing heavy coats and even gloves.  
“it's cold” Svetlana replies  
“The fucking heat is on”  
“Downstairs yes, here is cold”  
“Heat fucking rises tell these girls to show a little skin for Christ sake , their not climbing Everest their climbing dick .”  
he looks over at one girl who's dressed like shes standing in a snow storm  
“Nanook of the fucking north why don't you lose the parka unless your plannin' on banging Eskimo” he snaps and the girl takes off her jacket only to reveal a knitted sweater.

_….oh my god..._

He runs his hand down his face in frustration as he walk to his office. It's not much, just the main bedroom with a small couch, a desk and a computer chair. There are a couple old file cabinets and an alarm clock radio plugged into the wall. He tosses his jacket on the couch and sits down at the desk flipping open his beat up laptop. He opens it to reveal the cracked screen, the color is fading behind the spider webbed glass. He needs to get a new fucking computer, the shit he was using was a fucking dinosaur and falling apart, just like everything else. He rubbed his neck, he could feel himself slipping into a dark place and the day had just begun. _...breath...._ This is why he was here today, to go over his finances and see how much he had made in profits the last month. Hopefully it should be enough for a down payment on the apartment so he could fix his failing relationship and now a new fucking laptop. He turned on his radio and staticy sounding rock music filled up the room. The sound of white noise with a hint of vocals behind it was it. He just wanted to listen to music and go over his fucking bills but no. He grabbed the clocked and threw it at the wall hard causing the clock screen to break. _...fuck...._.another thing he needed to replace , fucking thing sounded like shit anyway . He pulled up his excel spread sheet and started going over the figures, he may have dropped out of high school but he was still very smart, especially when it came to numbers. He input his expenses which weren't much. He paid Kev 300$ for rent which he thought was ridiculous but he did anyways. There was maybe another 200$ or so a month for supplies: lube, condoms, laundry and food since some of the girls were living in the apartment. He was a pimp but he wasn't heartless, even a whore deserves a roof over their head and food in their belly. He was typing away on his computer when Svetlana came in an placed the baby on his lap.  
“You watch baby now, I go”

_...no fucking way..._

Mickey threw up his hand his eyes wide “ The fuck I said...”  
She poked him in the chest “ No fuck! Don't be shithead. You father, you watch baby!” she snapped and stormed out of the room before he had a chance to get up from his seat.

_...damn it...._

Mickey just stared down at his son laying in his lap. He was wrapped in a blanket, his tiny eyes staring back at him. He notices his eyes are the same deep shade of blue and his skin the same pale white. He tried to glare at the boy but Yvgheny just stares up at him wide eyed, with a toothless grin.

_...maybe the kids not so bad....._

He picked up the baby boy off his lap and held him carefully in his arms. He was thankful know one was there to see how instantly soft he became when the baby reached out and grabbed his finger. His skin felt so smooth. He cradled his head in his arms and brought the boys face to his so that their cheeks were touching. He smelt like lavender and baby powder and it made his heart melt.

_...your getting soft Milkovich...._

…...........................................................................................................................................................

Ian couldn't focus to save his life, the day was moving at a snails pace it was barely 10am. He had always been such a good student but this year he was failing miserably, if he didn't get his grades up they would pull him from ROTC and that was not an option. He would love to be able to focus on geometry and listen to Shakespeare sonnets but his mind was too far away. It was at home with his boyfriend. His boyfriend who had been sleeping on the couch for almost a week now.

_...what the fuck..._

  
He had expected Mickey to upset about his friends coming over without warning but he didn't think it was that big of a deal. They always had people dropping in unannounced, from Kev and V to fucking Jimmy/Steve, why was it such a big deal when it came to his friends? In Mickey's defense he probably would have moved passed it if Ian hadn't brought it up again. He couldn't help it though, his friends were an important fixture in his life. He was excited to finally have people to talk too and chill with outside of his family and now that extended to the Milkoviches. He needed Mickey to get his shit together like now. Sure he was a South side, pimp, thug, bad ass what the fuck ever but that was no excuse to loose his shit and turn an argument into a fight every time. He didn't even think when he tackled his boyfriend to the ground, it was pure instinct. He was not gonna be some little bitch and just roll over and take it. He was fucking south side too, he knew his boyfriend had anger issues but that was no excuse. He had always been the one to push Mickey to his breaking point but that was before, when he lived in the closet and denied the feelings that he had for him. Now they were a couple. They were in an established relationship, two adults, equals, it's not his fault Mickey can't take constructive criticism. If he could just acknowledge the fact that he had insecurities and and anger problem then maybe they could have a talk like a normal couple, instead of fucking or fighting.

Fucking. Yea that was getting to him. Mickey hadn't slept with him since their last fight which was very unusual. He was horny as hell and jacking it was not doing the trick, he needed his man. Normally they would get into a fight, make up and bang until his dick fell off. Mickey was never able to resist him when kissed his neck, or ran his hand up his shirt, the older boy would melt no matter how upset he was, not this time though. This time the fight ended rather abruptly by Mickey asking him to move in. To say he was surprised was an understatement. This was the last place he felt the older boy would try and take their relationship and to be honest he was thrilled. They could have been at each others throats rolling around on the floor and it all would have faded away with that question. The Mickey he used to know would have called him a fag and made fun of him for wanting to move in together, yet there he was blushing, tripping over his words asking him the question. He jumped on him and kissed him for what seemed like forever. He assumed that was Mickey's way of apologizing so he took it, his boyfriend had never been good with apologies. Then things got fucked again, he tried to take Mickey upstairs and he said NO. Fucking No! He had never turned him down before.  
Who did he think he was. He can't just go from “lets get a place together” to “i'ma sleep on the couch”  
uh no...that was total fucking bullshit and yea it pissed him off so he gave him the cold shoulder the next day. One day turned into 4, and 4 days without waking up next to Mickey, with out those tattooed hands tangled in his was torture.

….....

“Alright class, be sure to have your papers on my desk by end of class Wednesday. I want at least 5 paragraphs” Mrs. Sullivan called as the kids piled out of the classroom.

“Wow I thought that was never gonna end” Liz said and walked next to him. They had classes together but they had not shared more than a few words since they finished their English paper on The Great Gatsby. He had hoped she would be his knew best friend but though she denied it, he knew him being gay was a little much to handle because she really liked him. That didn't stop them from making awkward small talk like this.  
He laughed “Your telling me I almost fell asleep in there”  
She smiled at him for a moment then her eyes opened wide. “Oh my god Ian what happened?” she reached out and touched the fading bruise on his face. He should've known someone would question him, at home nobody asked because it wasn't unusual to get into a fight in his neighborhood, but he needed to be careful at school.  
He reached an arm around the girl pulling her into his side “Ah it's nothing, just got into fight, not a big deal” he smiles and looks for her reaction.

“i don't get boys. You guys get into fight over everything. Why can't you just be like girls and stick to gossip”

“wheres the fun in that?” he let go of the girl and gestures to the chemistry classroom . “Well this is me I'll catch you around?”  
Liz smiles and tosses her hair over her shoulder. “I'd like that. Bye Ian”  
He watched as the girl disappeared into the crowd then went inside the classroom. He loved chemistry, if there was a class that could distract him it would be this one. He took his seat at his lab table, he was the first one in so he pulled out his books and set up his work station.  
…...................................................................................................

So far so good. At this rate he and Ian should be able to get a 2 bedroom apartment easy. Originally he was just looking at 1 bedrooms, but in the short amount of time he had spent with his son, he was thinking ahead. He wanted to have a kid of his own someday, not that yev wasn't his kid..he had his doubts before but looking at the boy it was painfully obvious. He wanted to have a kid with Ian, settle down and all that white picket fence shit. If that didn't happen they could have guest room or whatever for people when they stayed over, like Mandy or Yev when he gets older. He had found 1 apartment that he knew would be perfect, they just had to look at it. He figured if he tossed enough cash upfront they could skip the background checks and probably move in within a week. . _.fuck...._ He was about to have his own place for the first time in his life, yea it was his and Ian's but he was paying for it. He really wanted to talk to his brother, get his opinion but he had to watch yvgneny, so he decided to grab another beer. He walked into the main room of the apartment and shivered _...fuck it was cold...._ He wrapped the blankets tightly around his son and headed downstairs.  
“Yo kev gimme a beer” he shouted and sat down at the bar, his son swaddled in his arms.  
“cute kid” Tommy says from the end of the bar.  
Mickey smiles “takes after his old man” he takes a sip of his beer.  
He pulls out is phone and sets it on the bar top. He looks at it hopefully. He can remember when his phone would blow up from Ian texting him random things, pictures of the sunrise and selfies “gay shit” is what he would call it. Now his phone was silent, no random messages came through and it hurt Mickey inside. How could two people who love each other so much be so distant? He ran his fingers over his keypad, feeling himself fall victim to it's temptation.

 **M- hey...hows your day going**  
He hit send and took a long swig of his beer. He looked back down at his son who was now sleeping in his arms and for a brief moment he felt at peace. His phone buzzed against the counter and he snatched it up.  
**I- fine you?**  
The response was short and concise but he was happy his boyfriend had replied so quickly. He typed away eager to continue the conversation.  
**M- at the rub and tug with the kid, Lana left to do fuck all...you OK?**  
 **I- what do u mean?**  
 **M-what do you mean about the kid or?**  
 **I- No why r u asking me if I'm OK?**  
Mickey shifted in his seat uncomfortably. “Yo, you got like a jumper or some shit I can put the kid in, little mans fucking heavy” he said looking over at Kevin. He knew that kev and veronica had just had twins Amy and Jemma so he had seen baby toys laying all over the bar for some time. Kev walked back to his office and pulled out an old car seat. “Here this was Jemma's, if you push this button it vibrates, supposed to be soothing” he said pushing a red button sticking out from the handle.  
“Thanks” Mickey replied placing the sleeping baby in the rocker careful not to wake him. He felt sad at the loss of contact for a moment but he was relieved to have both of his arms back. He picked up his phone and read over the last message.  
**M- u were pretty pissed this morning man**  
 **i- oh yea. Well I'm fine**  
Mickey rolled his eyes. He could picture the look of sarcasm on Ian's face as he typed his last message.  
**m- c'mon man don't be like**  
 **I- like what ? Upset because my boyfriend says he loves me but is repulsed by my touch? When someone says they love me I only assume they find attractive**

_…...fuck......._

“shot!” he called out to kev, raising two fingers in the air.  
“You sure Mick it's only like 10:30am?”  
“Don't fucking ask me if I'm sure pour the goddamn shot” he scoffed  
“Easy tiger” kev handed him the shout and he knocked it back.  
“Fuck it just leave the bottle” he stared at Kevin waiting for the bartender to head his request.  
Kev warily sets the bottle of jack Daniels on the table but not before giving him a concerned look.  
“You OK?”  
“peachy” he says and slams another shot.  
He looks back as his phone and re reads Ian's last message. Leave it to the kid to be a fucking drama queen.  
**M-u know that's not what I meant Ian. You wanna meet me at Sherman and oak at 4pm to look at this place I found?**  
 **I-sure**

_….this kid...._

**m- by all means don't let me ruin your fuckin day or anything, it's only looking for a place to live together**

He was pressing the buttons on his screen furiously, he felt himself getting angry along with a buzz from the whiskey.  
**I-i said I'd be there. Gotta go**  
 **M- k. I love you** _......god damn it..he did it again....._  
his phone stayed silent.  
“Fuck” he mumbles and slams his phone down on the counter.  
He pour himself another shot, then another. Who the hell cared what fucking time it was. He was a grown ass man if he wanted to get drunk in the middle of the fucking day, then he would and everyone could just fuck off. Ian was at school, while he was here falling apart. Piece by piece he felt his control slipping away. Hell he used to respected and feared, people wouldn't dare question him. He said jump they would say how high, not anymore though. At least that's how it seemed. He let people walk on him like Svetlana, even though he enjoyed the time with his son, he had told her no and she did what she wanted anyways. Ian too, he didn't seem to give a fuck what he had too say, or how he felt about anything if it meant he was not getting his way. Even kev was questioning his choices. _...fuck....._  
He lost track of how many shots he had. He sat there thinking about Ian and how cute he had been the first time he saw him in the kash and grab. He was holding a box of fruit and his red hair glistened in the stores shitty lighting.  
“I like fucking carrot tops..with the freckles and the pale skin'” he waves his hand lazily in front of him “fucking alien looking” he's pretty tipsy at this point. He had a high tolerance but his emotions were clouding his judgment and he was about to breakdown and the bar to who ever would listen. He looked over to see Tommy staring at him curiously  
“What?”  
The man took a sip of his beer “That sounds like what you got at home am I right?”  
He didn't reply but instead reached for the bottle of jack, to his surprise it was gone.  
“the fuck is my bottle?”  
“Nope you're cut off babe. Too early to be getting wasted” Veronica says as she puts the bottle back on the shelf and hands him a glass of water.  
_..fuck you...._

He sits there for the next hour in silence lost in his thoughts, occasionally glancing at his phone.  
Kev walks passed him from the lobby “So hows business upstairs mick?”  
That perks him up. He's been making a decent profit. “Goin' good”  
Tommy taps him on the shoulder with a stupid grin on his face  
“Hows business downstairs mick?”  
He can't believe this fucking guy and his bug fucking mouth. “That a fuckin gay joke?” he answers staring daggers and the man.  
Tommy sits up “Depends was it funny?”  
“No it wasn't funny”  
“Then no, it wasn't a gay joke”  
Mickey flips him the bird.  
“Seriously though” Tommy turns back to him. “You OK, its not even noon and your getting wasted, not really your style”  
He gives in, maybe its the alcohol, or the dumb look across Tommy's face.  
“We fucking got into a fight alright. Kids a goddamn drama queen, running his mouth and not having any respect. Just....just not how I pictured things would go”  
Tommy laughed, his chest bouncing against the bar. “You know where I stand Mick, I told you before. Don't know how that works with two dudes though”  
why does he do this every time. Tommy was a meathead, old fashioned and really no depth behind what he had to say.  
“Just shut up man, forget I said anything.”  
He signals for veronica.  
“Hey you mind watching the baby till bitch gets back, I got places to go”  
She pursed her lips and raised her brows sarcastically as she dried a glass  
“Nope this aint a fuckin day care, he's your kid”  
He shoots up from his chair defensively “He's fucking sleeping it's not like you have to do anything”  
Kevin just stares between the two of them amused by the interaction  
“Boy you best sit sit your ass down before I slap the shit out of you” veronica warns  
Mickey looks over at Kevin”You gonna let her run her mouth like that man?”  
Kev shrugs his shoulders then turns around and walks into the dining room ignoring the eyes following him.  
“Fuck fine” Mickey grabs the car seat and goes up stairs.  
“Aye which one of you lovely ladies wants make an extra buck?”  
He forgets that most of these bitches don't even speak fucking English and he runs his hand across his face feeling like he has no option but too wait for his ex wife to return.

_….fuck...._

He starts towards his office when he is stopped by a petite blonde  
“Can I fucking help you”  
“You ask about money?”

_...finally a break....._

“Yea I need you to watch the kid till his fucking mom returns, can you do that?”  
she nods and sticks out her hand “ You pay now”  
He sets the car seat down and pulls out his wallet He hands the blonde a 20$ and she looks as him like he's crazy.  
“Fuck really?”  
“You pay or no watch baby”  
“You know I'm your fucking boss right?” He huffs and puts another 20$ in the girls hand.  
She smiles and reaches down picking up the car seat with the sleeping baby boy.  
“yea..I'm out of here” He grabs his keys and heads downstairs.  
“Good luck with your lady problems” Tommy jided as he walked past. Mickey glares at him and flips him off.

_….fucking idiot....._

He drives over to Jamie's garage to visit with his brother. When he gets there Iggy is standing outside in his blue mechanics uniform covered from head to toe in oil smudges and smoking a cigarette. He smiles a stupid grin when he see mickey approaching.  
“What up lil bro?” he's leaning against the wall scrolling through his phone.  
“Fuck all. Just trying to find a place to live. Gotta get the fuck outta that house man” Mickey replies and leans against the wall himself.  
“That bad huh? Thought you liked the Gallaghers”  
“Not that I don't like them, there's just too fucking many, all the god damn time. Not to mention there's no fucking privacy” he takes a deep drag letting the smoke settle in his lungs before exhaling.  
Iggy chuckled “Ah. So your upset you can't go banging your boyfriend whenever you want”  
Mickey flipped him of with a smirk on his face “Shut the fuck up man”  
“For real bro that's cool. You find anyplace yet?”  
“Just this shit hole by the tracks but I think we can do better. Wanna try and keep a low profile though all these fucking places want to do a background check”  
“There's gotta be something, this is the ghetto bro, just gotta look hard enough” Iggy walks inside the garage and tosses him a newspaper. He catches it and gets oil on his hand. “Fucking great why not just use the whole thing as a rag while your at it”  
Iggy shrugs and walks over to a car hes working on and props up the hood.  
“Lucky I even had that, no body reads the fucking paper anymore, I only get em for the comics”  
“thanks man. Tell Jaime your going on lunch and lets fucking smoke this with Mandy ” Mickey replies holding up a fat blunt.  
“He don't give a shit bro, let's go”  
They get in Mickeys car and drive over to their sisters house. He spends the next few hours getting stoned and playing video games with Mandy and Iggy. His brother ended up just walking back to the shop because it was only a few blocks away leaving just Mickey and Mandy. To his relief she didn't bug him to share his “feelings” like the last few times, rather they just played call of duty and threw insults at each other. He looked down at his phone and saw it was already 2pm, he glanced at the paper in his hands. He had already told Ian to meet him at the first address because it was still in their neighborhood, he hadn't really looked at the details yet, hoping to find something else cheaper.  
His sister looks at him curiously and snatches the paper from his hand“what you got here?”  
“Fuck off” he snaps and reached to grab the paper from his sister who was now taunting him holding it above her head. He would have to stand up to get it and he was pretty baked so he didn't want to move.  
“Tell me!” she whined  
“Fine just give it back”  
She handed him the paper her eyes fixed on his expectantly.  
“I'm looking for an apartment for Ian and I” before he can stop her he's being pulled into a very uncomfortable and down right not cool bear hug.  
“Get the fuck off me” he pushes his sister away forcefully.  
“That's so sweet.”  
“Fuck you is what it is”  
“What have you found so far”  
He opens the paper and flips to the classifieds where he circled the apartment.  
“Wow that's a really good deal. You should call them”  
“The fuck you talking about, 900$ a month for a two bedroom apartment in this ghetto. I could find something cheaper”  
“Did you even read the description?” She shoves the paper in his face playfully.  
“Fuck what? It says 2bedroom 1.5 bath house with 25x30 sq ft garden area.....it's” he looks at his sister lovingly. He's the one who wants to hug her now but he wont “ Mandy you fucking genius bitch it's a house!”  
“Yea and it's only 900$ that's a good deal”  
“Fuck yea it is. There's no fucking way we aren't getting this place” he pulls out his phone and dials the number.  
He speaks to a man named Garrett who agrees to meet so they can look at the house. He asks the man when it is available and he says right away, the place comes in the “as is” condition. ...fuck yea...  
He's in such a good mood when he leaves his sisters, things seem to be turning around. He's trying to ignore the fact that Ian hadn't texted him since earlier so the visit with his family was a good distraction. The house was a diamond in the rough. From the picture it looked like a real fixer upper but he needed to see it first and he would deiced for himself. He was very excited at the thought of having a house. He'd never really had anything of his own before until he bought the car. Now he would be renting a house and one step closer to having the life he and Ian deserved together. He had smile across his face as he parked and walked inside the Gallagher house. To his surprise Fiona was already home sitting at the kitchen table staring at her lap top.  
“You're home early” he says as he hangs his jacket on the coat hook and walks over to the fridge to grab a beer.  
“Yea it was a slow day so I figured I'd come how to see what trouble everyone was getting into”  
Mickey smirked at her “You want one”  
“Sure thanks”  
He grabbed another beer and handed it to her.  
“Fuck I gotta pee like a racehorse.” he sets his beer and the newspaper down on the table and heads to the bathroom. When he comes back Fiona is looking at him, her face unreadable and the paper clutched tightly in her hand.  
“what's this?”  
Mickey rolled his eyes”It's a fucking newspaper, you know people read it, it comes with comics and shit” he replies playfully and grabs the paper from her hands.  
'You moving out?”  
“Was looking at some places yea”  
“Ian know?”

_...seriously....._

Mickey couldn't help but laugh at the question and the seriousness in Fiona's face. Like really? How would Ian not know?  
“Yea of course he does, he moving with me”  
Fiona pushed her beer away and stood up from the table.  
“No he's not. He's to young to be out on his own”  
“He won't be on his own, he has me. Plus kids 18 anyways he can do whatever the fuck he wants” Mickey says lowly trying to control the anger he could feel bubbling in his stomach. Like hell was she going to stop Ian from coming with him...like hell...  
Fiona sat down and folded her hands in front of her taking a deep breath

“I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now but we always miss each other. Ian is a good kid. He's going to finish school then go to West Point to be an officer, that's his dream she pauses her eyes burning into his own.

“ I fucking know that already why are we talking about it?” he took a long drive from a cigarette .

I think you should take some time apart” her eyes narrowed.

 

… _. excuse me....._

 

“I'm sorry what did you say?' he said getting from the table and moving behind the chair.

“ because it sounds like you're telling me to break up with him” he was furious now gripping the back of the chair in front of him tightly causing his knuckles to turn white.

“ that's exactly what I want you to do. You and I both know you have been growing apart. I'm not stupid Mickey I can tell when something's off” she replied and casually sipped her beer .

He leaned over the chair “don't sit there and act like you know jack shit about my relationship” he snapped, suddenly the back door opened behind him and he turned to see Lip staring at them

“ am I interrupting something?”

Mickey took take a deep breath and stared at the table.

“Mickey and I were just having a talk about his relationship” Fiona replied

“Oh” Lips says as he grabs a beer from the fridge and plops down next to his sister.

“everything okay?” Lip looked at Mickey concerned

“everything's fucking fine” he snapped chugging his beer and throwing it into the trash.

“no it's not fine, you're not going to keep seeing anymore. He's my baby brother and I won't let you keep hurting him”

“ wait what? I'm confused what did you do to Ian?” Lip said accusingly making him feel cornered and he did not like it. It was only a matter of time before the toxicity of their relationship leaked into the rest of the household.

He held up his hands defensively “you guys don't know what the fuck you're talking about we are fine. Things are fine” he turned to grab his jacket off the wall.

“Yea? Ask him how that happened” she looked at lip and pointed to the hole in the wall.

“ Jesus man, what happened?”

Mickey grabbed the paper from the table “I don't have to stay here and deal with this”

Fiona stood up and walked over to him “ You need to stop seeing him. He's not moving in with you. You need to break up with him, you understand”

 

… _..that's it....._

 

“no fucking way, no fucking way. He's staying with me. We are moving in together and you can do fuck all about it, I love him god damn it. He's fucking family”

“ get out” Fiona growls lowly.

“My fucking pleasure” he snapped and snatch his jacket off the hook. He threw open the door and hurried down the stairs heading to his car.

“ Mickey wait up” Lip calls chasing after him.

“ fuck you Gallagher” he throws up his middle finger and opens the car door

“ seriously dude fucking stop” lip yells and shuts the door just as hes getting inside.

 

… _.. he did not just do that......._

“the fuck you want man?”

Lip pulls out two cigarettes and hands him one. Mickey looks at him suspiciously “what's your game Gallagher? why are you out here” he says lighting up the cigarette and letting the smoke fill his lungs. “Fiona seems pretty pissed man” Lip replied leaning against the car.

“Like I give a shit, after everything I've fucking done and she randomly decided I'm not good enough” he hits the side of his car “ fucking bitch”

“Hey, that's my sister”

“And?”

“ she's just worried man it will blow over. You gotta admit things are off with you two.”

“ I fucking know that man that's why I'm doing this” he handed Lip the folded up newspaper.  
“Wow was not expecting this. You're going to get a house?”

“ maybe..I don't know. Gotta look at it first see if Ian likes it or whatever” he mumbles

“ he will trust me but do you think this is a good time with everything going on”

“ the fuck are you talking about?”

“you know I'm dating your sister right ?”

 

… _. fucking Mandy....._.

 

“don't remind me asshole” he says in disgust.

“she says you guys are having “issues”, maybe work on your temper before you guys go trying for the whole white pickett fence deal you know” he used finger quotes.

“It's nothing we can't handle man. I'm tired of everyone poking their nose in my fucking business”

Lip turns and stares him directly in the eyes “ I told you before if it involves Ian it is my business, you need to work on your temper dude”

 

. _.. these fucking people....._

“yeah alright man” he puts his hand out to cut off the other boy.” I got to go meet your brother”

“ I'm serious Mickey. I know you love him but we won't let him be mistreated”

Mickey rolls his eyes” okay tough guy you can go fuck yourself I don't have time for this” he opens the car door and hopped inside speeding out of the driveway 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are appreciated. Thank you for following my story, it means so much you don't even know,


	6. You're On You're Own

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian meets Mickey to look at possible new place. Ian confronts Fiona about moving.  
> ****I SUCK at summaries***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly..Sorry for the delay. Finishing up multiple fics so i can focus on just this one. Thank you guys for continuing to follow this series, it is very near to my heart and I really appreciate the continued support. A lot of people don't like drama when it comes to Gallavich so your feedback literally keeps my faith in this and keeps me going so again thank you.   
> This is the last chapter in this part of the series I overlooked my intro and moved some elements to the next part of the series so sorry for the confusion.
> 
> Secondly. I'd like to thank Jessica92 for becoming my beta editor. Thank you!! Thank you!! She did such a wonderful job with support and helping my words flow effortlessly. Thanks chica. ...I hope you guys enjoy xoxoxo

 

Mickey was late. He had told him to meet him by the L at 4pm and it was now 4:15. He thought they were looking for an apartment but the address he gave him was right by Karen Jackson's. This street had mostly houses. There was one rundown apartment complex a few blocks down but even Mickey would stay clear of that place. It was filled with nothing but junkies and the occasional hooker. He spotted Mickey's truck coming down the street, so he pulled a cigarette from his pack and leaned against one of the concrete pillars. The older boy pulled up a few feet away then hopped out of the car. Mickey had a disgruntled look on his face so Ian instinctively crossed him arms, preparing for a confrontation. He really didn't want to fight anymore today. Although he was still hurt and upset with Mickey, he was as happy as a kid in a candy shop when his boyfriend wanted to look at a place together. It was one thing for Mickey to say he wanted them to get a place together. It was another to actually go and look. The thought made him warm inside and a smile slowly crept across his lips before taking another drag. To his surprise his boyfriend smiled right back. Mickey's smile was brighter than the sun, it could light up a room. That mixed with his ocean blue eyes was a sight to behold. His boyfriend didn't smile often before and recently even less. To see that look in his eye and the smile wide on his face made Ian forget he was upset about anything.

 

“Hey you” Mickey said walking up to him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek tentatively like he was unsure how he would react to the contact. “How was school?”

 

His first thought was to say _fine_ and cut the conversation short, but it was so nice to see Mickey in a good mood. He didn't want to spoil it.

 

“You know, long and boring. How was time with the kid?” he passed his cigarette to his boyfriend.

 

“Little fucker looks just like me. It's fucking weird” Mickey replied taking a drag. Ian could hear the hint of pride in his voice and it made him happy. His boyfriend’s original plan was to have fuck all to do with the kid. He would pay the bills and be there financially, but he didn't want to be a dad, not yet.

 

“Yea that's how babies work Mick” he elbowed him playfully.

 

“Fuck you,” Mickey laughed. “I know how the shit works, I guess I still had my doubts. It's not like I'm the only guy to drop a load in her. She’s a fucking whore man.” he watched as Mickey threw the butt on the ground then closed the distance between them.

 

“Look, I'm sorry for offending you earlier or whatever. You know I fucking love your ginger ass right or else why would we be together?”

 

Ian looked directly into Mickey's eyes and saw nothing but honesty. He could have overreacted, but he still didn't get why Mickey didn't want to sleep with him.

 

“I know that Mick but when you suddenly stop wanting physical contact it leads a guy to wonder. You know me, you gotta spell it out. I'm not a fucking mind reader”

 

Mickey laughed again and brought his hand up to his cheek. “No shit.”

 

Their lips had just met when he hears a loud voice calling his boyfriend’s name.

 

 

 

“Hey!” a shady looking man shouts standing in front of a beat up house across the street “You Mickey?”

 

“Yea, you Garret?” Mickey calls to the man.

 

“Yes I am” the man replies.

 

Mickey grabs his hand suddenly “Come on babe” he says and pulls his arm to follow him.

 

“Wait. Who is that guy?” he has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

“Do you always have to ask so many fucking questions Gallagher? Just come on” Mickey replied.

 

“I thought we were going to look for an apartment Mickey” he replied sharply.

 

“Jesus Christ Ian!” Mickey snapped, causing him to step backward. He was not in the mood for attitude. His boyfriend noticed the move and immediately reached for him. “I'm sorry man it's just” he paused and rubbed his nose nervously, “can you just trust me please?” Mickey looked at him and he could see the older boy was trying to be calm.

 

“Fine” he said reluctantly and followed Mickey across the street. The house looked like it could collapse at any time. The roof was beginning to cave in and the fence surrounding the sad excuse of a yard was falling apart in several places. Someone should just tear it down and put the thing out of its misery.

 

They approached the strange man and Mickey reached out to shake his hand.

 

“Thanks for meeting me on such short notice. This is Ian my boyfriend.”

 

Ian felt himself blushing at the words coming from Mickey’s mouth. Mickey was more open about their relationship by far, but to blatantly address him like that was a first. Mickey squeezed his hand tightly as he stared at the man. His eyes looked like he was daring the man to say something stupid.

 

“Pleasure to meet you Ian” Garret replied and reached out to shake his hand.

 

“Hey” he said awkwardly glancing over at his boyfriend. Why were they meeting this guy out here anyway? According to what he was told earlier they were already late to go look at the apartment. It figures Mickey would have some business to do before they did something that was actually important.

 

It was his idea after all. He should have done his stupid drug deal beforehand, but no. Ian was getting caught up in his thoughts becoming more and more annoyed by the second. Mickey had never involved him in this part of his life before. He knew his boyfriend did a lot of illegal and dangerous things, he was Mickey Milkovich, it came with the territory. He had never mixed business with his personal life before and Ian wasn't sure how he felt about it.

 

“You coming Princess?” Mickey called from atop the stairs of the broken down house.

 

_...shit..._

 

He must have looked like an idiot standing there staring off into space, lost in his thoughts.

 

“Yea..sorry” he walked up the stairs carefully waiting for one to crumble beneath him.

 

The 3 walked inside, Garret walked into what he assumed was the kitchen and sat down at the table leaving them in the doorway. Ian looked around, the place was actually a decent size. This house was probably a nice place back in its glory days but now this is what it was reduced to. A place for drug deals. He didn't care if he got mad, he was going to find out what was going on.

 

Mickey was walking around the living room, looking around randomly, when he spun him around to face him.

 

“What are we doing here Mick?” Ian asked softly but firm.

 

Mickey looked at him and for a moment he thought he was going to snap at him again, but instead his face lit up with that gorgeous smile.

 

“Well Princess, this is our new place. What do you think?”

 

 

 

… _..a house?....they were getting a house.....a fucking house...._

 

 

 

“Are you serious right now Mickey? Don't fuck with me I mean it!”

 

“Yea I'm serious man. I know it's not much to look at, but with a few coats of paint and TLC we can turn this shit hole around. So uh....what do you think man?”

 

Ian was beyond happy. Everything he hated about the house before now seemed like a journey that he and Mickey would take together. The roof, the fence. It would be their mess.

 

“I fucking love it and I fucking love you Mickey Milkovich!” he said wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist.

 

“Good. Go check out the rest of it then. There's 2 bedrooms and 1.5 bath, so you know...the kids can stay over or whatever” his boyfriend said nonchalantly.

 

“This is perfect Mick! Just wait until I tell Fiona, she'll be so excited” he turned to see the look on his boyfriends face immediately drop at the mention of his sister.

 

“Hey” he said grabbing Mickeys chin so that he was looking directly in his eyes.

 

“You okay?”

 

Mickey shrugged his hand away and walked over to the kitchen where Garret was leaning on the counter staring at his phone.

 

“We'll take it man”

 

“Great! I just need you two to sign these” Garret replied pulling a stack of papers from his suitcase.

 

Ian walked up behind Mickey and watched him sign the top paper, then set it to the side. When he was done he reached down for the pen and paper but Mickey placed his hand gently atop his.

 

“It's just going to be in my name”

 

Ian was confused. “Why if it's our place?”

 

“Yea I know, it still is man”

 

“But then why don't you want....”

 

“Ian, I'm the one paying for it and I think it will be better this way. So just leave it” he replied firmly holding up his hand as to cease further conversation.

 

Ian was about to say something else when he remembered he no longer had a job so Mickey would be paying everything.

 

_...not for long....._

 

No way was Mickey going to be paying for everything. That wouldn't be fair. They were in a relationship everything should be 50/50.

 

“Yea okay” he said finally after what seemed like an eternity of silence while his mind was deducting how best to react. He kissed his boyfriend on the head, then went off to explore the rest of the house leaving him to business.

 

 

 

Out of the two rooms it was obvious which one was the master. Like everything else in the house it was also falling apart. It wasn't bad though. The floor was warped and the paint was peeling. It's a good thing his family was close with Tommy. He would help fix this place up in no time at a good price. He looked around the barren room and could easily picture it filled with their stuff. His little twin bed would look ridiculous in this size of a room, they would definitely have to upgrade. He walked over to the closet and was surprised to see it was a walk-in. There was a rack on either side of the closet and a small shelf in the middle. It was perfect. The other room was only slightly smaller than the master. Which meant they could fit two twin beds or a bed and a couch for the kids. He was so excited but something was nagging at him. The way Mickey had reacted when he mentioned Fiona made him uncomfortable. He knew his sister would be happy for them. Fiona knew how much they loved each other. Plus Mickey had helped out around the house with bills and groceries, even lending them his car. He bought the car with her in mind, why wouldn't she be happy? He decide to brush it off and assume Mickey was just nervous about the conversation. Well he had nothing to worry about. He would do all the talking and soon it would be just the two of them. With that thought floating in his mind he walked briskly into the kitchen where the two men were still standing over the table of papers.

 

“So Garrett, when do we get to move in?” Ian smirked at the man, who was in mid conversation with his boyfriend.

 

“Right away. You can move in today if you really wanted to. Mickey has already paid for 6 months, including this month.”

 

Holy shit! Where did he get the money for that? His jaw must have hit the floor in disbelief because soon his boyfriend was patting him on the back.

 

“Ian, you okay man?”

 

“Uh..yea.” he hesitated. “That's just a lot of money Mick you didn't have to do that. We could have just done payments”

 

“Don't worry about that shit man, I told you I got it under control. That's the whole point of moving right. Less stress.”

 

Ian nodded, still slightly at a loss for word. Garrett handed them both a key, then gathered up the papers.

 

“Gentleman, it's been a pleasure. Mickey my number and email are on your copy of the lease if you need anything. Enjoy your new home” with that the man walked out shutting the door behind him.

 

 

 

Mickey turned to Ian and raised his eyebrow deviously. “What do you say Gallagher? How bout we christen this place”

 

Ian jumped at the boys words. He wanted to feel Mickey so bad. It had been too long and he was yearning for the feel of skin against skin. He reached down and grabbed Mickey by the waist backing him up against the table. “I want you Mick” he said as he bit the older boy’s neck before peppering it with sloppy kisses. He could see his boyfriends eyes roll back as he craned his neck wider. Mickey moved his hands under Ian's shirt and pulled it up over his head revealing his chiseled body.

 

“Missed you” his boyfriend whispered, it was almost inaudible.

 

“You did?” he stared into his blue eyes longingly. He need to hear those words as much as he needed the physical contact. Mickey had always been quick to have sex so it really fucked with his mind when he just stopped.

 

“Of course man, thought about you every night” Mickey replied as he threw Ian's belt on the floor allowing his jeans to slowly be pulled down. Mickey moved his hand over his boxers, squeezing his erect penis.

 

“Fuck” he sighed.

 

Mickey laid his head on his chest gently then looked up to meet his eyes. No words needed to be spoken. They both knew they had fucked up, but neither was ready to admit it. The comfortable silence was enough. Mickey pushed him back far enough to get on his knees.

 

Ian laughed lustfully as his boyfriend sank down to the ground. His head was now resting on his thigh and he was playfully biting the fleshy skin.

 

“Is that what you want? You want this cock Mick? Hmm?”

 

Mickey looked him dead in the eyes and licked his lips. Fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing he had ever seen.

 

“I want you to fuck my mouth” his boyfriend said with a huskiness that went straight to his already hard dick.

 

Mickey placed a kiss on the head of his dick, licking the pre cum up with his tongue.

 

“You're such a tease”

 

“Oh yea?”

 

“Yea” Ian panted as Mickey pumped his shaft, kissing up the side and swiping it with his tongue. He hadn't even had full contact and he thought he was going to bust. Suddenly he felt the warmth of Mickey’s mouth encasing him. It was almost too much to handle as his boyfriend’s lips moved effortlessly up and down on his cock, his tongue flicking against him. His mouth was so warm, he just wanted to bury himself in it. He reached down and placed his hand gently on Mickey’s head, pushing himself deeper down his throat. He was about to stop when Mickey grunted, fuck it was the sexiest sound. He swore the sounds his boyfriend made when they were having sex should be illegal. He slowly started pumping in and out of Mickey's mouth. The older boy moved his hand off the floor and reached up to cup his ass, massaging his cheek while pushing him even further before letting out another lustful moan. Ian looked down at Mickey who was taking him like a pro. He watched as his wet cock glided in and out of his boyfriend’s pink lips that were glistening from saliva and pre cum.

 

He could feel his orgasm building and tilted his head back letting the feeling take over him. “Mick that feels so good. I...I'm gonna cum”

 

He tilted his head down just in time to feel Mickey pull him closer as he came down his throat.

 

“Fuuuck.” he pumped a few more times and was met with Mickey's blue eyes as the boys sucked him one last time before pulling away.

 

“Jesus Mick, that was amazing”

 

“Been wanting to do that for a while” Mickey said as he stood up off the floor and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

“Let's go smoke” Mickey said as he pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket. The two walked over to the front steps. Knowing this was their home now they didn't seem as intimidating as before, so he sat down next to his boyfriend. Mickey handed him a smoke and lit up his own. He watched as his boyfriend took a deep drag then blow the smoke through his nose.

 

“We gotta talk man” the older boy said glancing over at him then looking down at the steps.

 

 

 

… _.great..._.he should have known this was all too good to be true.

 

“What’s up?” Ian looked over at Mickey trying to seem calm and collected when inside he was losing his shit. It couldn't be that bad, they just got a house together _.....relax...._

 

“Your family wants me to break up with you”

 

Ian must have heard him incorrectly, there's no way that was true. His family adored Mickey, especially Fiona.

 

“What..what did you say?”

 

“Yea man, went over today and your sister was home. She saw the ad for the house and lost her fucking mind” Mickey replied calmly letting out another cloud of smoke as he spoke.

 

“What did you say?”

 

Mickey looked over at him and furrowed his brow. “I said sure Ian. What the fuck do you think I said man, we are here aren't we?”

 

Ian laughed but it was just for a moment. “What did she say?”

 

“Wasn't just her. Your asshole of a brother had to have his opinion too”

 

Ian was surprised by that. Since Lip had started being exclusive with Mandy, he and Mickey seemed to be getting closer. You could say they were almost like best friends, but now he didn't know what to believe.

 

“You probably just misunderstood Mick. No offense but you can get pretty defensive sometimes”

 

“Hmm, alright Gallagher. Let's see then. I bet we walk into your house, tell them the news, and everyone goes apeshit.”

 

“What do I get if I win?”

 

Mickey licks his lips seductively. “Whatever you want, wherever you want” he says softly.

 

Ian could not turn down the idea of seeing Mickey bend to will in public. A whole slew of ideas ran through his head but he was interrupted by his boyfriend’s voice.

 

“If I win though, you gotta pack a bag and we stay here tonight”

 

Ian thought about it for a moment.  It would be easy to pack for one night, not that he would need to because he had a feeling Mickey was just being over sensitive.

 

“Deal” he replied and reached out his hand.

 

“Alright then, let's fucking do this.” Mickey said as he jumped up from the stairs and tossed his smoke to the ground. He locked the door then both boys headed to the truck.

 

 

 

 

 

Joint Pov.

 

 

 

The ride back to Ian's house was quiet. He could tell his boyfriend was contemplating how to approach his family. Mickey knew what was going to happen, it was going to be a shit storm. He would end up stepping in at some point probably, but this was Ian's family so it was up too him to decide what he really wanted to do. He was secretly terrified. Ian was very close to his family, what if he chose them? They weren’t able to convince him to leave Ian but maybe they could do the opposite. He didn't realize he had reached for Ian's hand until the redhead wrapped his fingers around his own.

 

 

 

“You okay?” Ian looked as his boyfriend. He looked more pale than usual, there was a look of uncertainty in his eyes.

 

“Yea man I’m good” Mickey replied. He knew he was lying but he wanted Ian focused. He needed to be sure his family wouldn't change his mind.

 

“It's gonna be so nice to have our own place babe. You just wait” he knew Ian liked it when he called him pet names. It made him all emotional and Mickey knew he wanted to do whatever he could to sway him to his side. "You'll be able to do what ever you want, decorate, paint, whatever"

Ian liked the sound of that. He had always wanted a place of his own. Growing up with 3 brothers, sharing a room. All he had was his bed and the wall next to it.

“We didn't even see the backyard, but I bet it's big enough to practice in”

 

“Practice what?”

 

''Come on Gallagher. You know your ROTC drills man. I know that's like important or whatever. Your dumb ass friends can hang out and you'll have your own fucking space.”

 

 

 

Ian loved when his boyfriend was trying to hide his affection. He clearly had been thinking of things that would make him happy but he would never openly admit it. It would be amazing to have his own place to practice his drills, and for Mickey to say he was cool with his friends even after everything that happened meant a lot to him. They pulled up to the Gallagher house and he could here Mickey take a deep breath. This made him uneasy. He would like to believe it was all in Mickey's head, but deep down he was preparing himself for a fight.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Ian said softly.

"Hey snap out of it. You got this baby, we're gonna go in there and your gonna tell them we got a house. Simple."

"You're right Mick. I'm an adult, i'm telling not asking"

"There you go man. Come on let's do this" Mickey pulled him in for a kiss then they got out of the car.

 

 The two walked in to find Lip sitting on the couch smoking a joint, his feet propped on the table as he watched what looked like Deadliest Catch. Fiona was busy in the kitchen preparing dinner.

 

“Hey man” his brother says from the couch as he turn around to face them. “Mickey”

 

Mickey just raises his eyebrows in acknowledgment. He didn't have anything to say to that asshole.

 

“Wanna hit this” Lip passes the joint over to Ian.

 

“Thanks” he takes a long drag then passes it back to Mickey.

 

“I'm good”

 

Ian looks at him like he's crazy. He doesn't want to stand around and bullshit. He wants Ian to tell them he's moving and get this shit over with.

 

“You sure?” Ian tries to hand it to him again. This time he shoves his hand away.

 

“Yes I'm sure, now can we fucking get on with this already”

 

“Whoa there, you still pouting about earlier Mickey?” Lip taunted

 

“Go fuck yourself man” Mickey replied crossing his arms leaning against the wall.

 

Ian looked between his boyfriend and his brother curiously.

 

“What happened earlier?”

 

“It doesn't matter babe. Can we just get this show going please?”

 

“Babe? Laying it on pretty thick aren't you man” Lip laughed

 

“Shut the fuck up Lip. Do you have to be an asshole all time?” Ian snapped then turned back to his boyfriend. “Come on”

 

 

 

The two of them walked into the kitchen. Mickey sat down on the stairs.

 

“Hey Fi” Ian walks over to his sister who is busy cutting up potatoes.

 

“Ian, hey.” he sees her glance over to Mickey. “You guys hungry? Dinner will be ready soon”

 

Ian scratches his head, he doesn't know why he feels nervous, he is an adult but none the less his stomach is starting to turn. He decided just to rip off the band aide.

 

“Mickey and I got a house today. We are moving this weekend” he blurts out. All plans of easing into the conversation out the window.

 

Fiona smiles and shakes her head as she scoops the food from the cutting board into the pot of boiling water. She wipes the sweat off her forehead and turns to look at him.

 

“You know that’s not gonna happen right?”

 

Ian is taken aback. Why would she be against this?

 

“Actually Fi it is. We already signed a 6 month lease”

 

She laughs. “Wow 6 months. You really think you guys are going to make it another 6 months?”

 

“What the fuck do you mean?” Ian snapped. He doesn't like his sister’s attitude. Who is she to judge his relationship?

 

“I mean you two are fighting all the time Ian. I come home and have to put the kids to bed so they don't hear you two bickering at each other. Did you even think about this? You know what kind of commitment moving in with someone means?”

 

Ian found himself leaning his elbows over the top of one of the kitchen chairs.

 

“Fiona I am an adult. Mickey is an adult. We are going to do this with or without your permission so I’d appreciate it if you would be supportive.”

 

“No way. Not happening Ian. You’re not an adult, you're barely 18. He's almost 5 years older than you. What about Westpoint huh, the Army? You've been workin' too hard to throw that away”

 

“What are you talking about right now? I'm not throwing anything away. All we are doing is moving in together and your acting like it's the end of the world”

 

His sister turned back to the boiling pot and stirred it with a wooden spoon.

 

“Ian, I know you. How long before you get caught up in his world? He's no good for you. You're going to get out of this place. You can't afford to mess up that chance”

 

Mickey had heard enough. “Look Fiona...” that was all he was able to say before Ian put his hand out to shush him.

 

“I got it” Ian snapped.

 

“Listen Fiona, I love Mickey and he loves me. We've been together longer than anyone else in this family combined. Whatever the future brings we will get through it together, and you can't change that”

 

Mickey sat stone-faced but inside he was so fucking proud of his boyfriend. He was afraid his sister would sway him, but instead he stood his ground and was actually fighting for him...for them. He looked over and saw Lip standing in the doorway sipping on a beer. He glared at him then looked back over at Ian.

 

Fiona pulled several bowls out of the cupboard then slammed them down on the counter.

 

“You say you love each other but do you even know what that means Ian?”

 

“Fi, don't you think your bein a little harsh. They have been together for fucking ever” Lip replied causing all 3 to stare at him.

 

“No I don't. I'm not gonna let my little brother fuck up his life because he thinks he's in love”

 

Okay. Now he had something to say. “ You know what? It's not your fucking choice. He's an adult and you treat him like some child who has to have his hand held. He can do whatever he wants got it?.”

 

“Mick” Ian said firmly.

 

“No Ian. I'm done with this. You already know what you wanna do. You don't need her fucking permission” Mickey replied standing up from the steps and walking behind him. He placed his hand on his back.

 

Ian looked up at his sister eyes pleading but it was clear she had made up her mind.

 

“You know what? Fine. If this is your choice then don't come crying to me when it goes to shit.”

 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence” Mickey mumbles under his breath but not quiet enough.

 

“And you, you say you love him yet you’re willing to risk his future. What happens when shit hits the fan on your little business and he's there? What if you get arrested hmm? What then?”

 

“That’s not going to happen. He's not involved with anything like that. You'd know that if you'd bother to ask rather than just assume”

 

Ian stood up from the chair and walked over to his sister grabbing her hand.

 

“This is happening Fi.”

 

His sister pulled her hand away quickly. “Ian if you do this, that's it. I'm not going to pick up the pieces. You say you’re an adult, don't come to me for money because his drugs can't pay the bills. You think you can handle it out there on your own, think you’re an adult. Fine you do this, you're on your own” she replies then turns around to take the pot of the stove and strain the potatoes in the sink.

 

“Jesus Fiona” Lip replies but she remains silent, back facing the 3 boys.

 

Mickey walks over to Ian and grabs his hand pulling him towards the stairs.

 

“Come on babe” he says softly in his ear.

 

They make their way upstairs and start packing their stuff in silence. Mickey want to say something but knows now is not a good time, so he silently pack his clothes in a pillowcase.

 

“You ok man?”

 

Ian looks up to see his big brother standing in the doorway.

 

“Fine”

 

“You know how she is. She just cares about you” Lip replies glancing over at Mickey.

 

“She doesn't trust me”

 

“She trust _you_ Ian, she's just worried your making the wrong choice”

 

Ian throws the clothes he’s holding on the bed and turns to his brother.

 

“What about you Lip? You think I’m fucking up my life too?”

 

“I think....” Lip rubs his forehead. “I think you're an adult and you’re going to make your own choices.”

 

Ian softened at his words and shoved the clothes into his pillowcase.

 

“Thank you”

 

“Yea man...so you guys leaving now”

 

“After that? Are you kidding?” Mickey replied rolling his eyes at Lip.

 

“Yea we're gonna stay the night over there”

 

Lip walk in and hugs his brother. “Well for what it's worth congrats. I wish you guys the best” he says making sure to catch Mickey’s eyes. He pats Ian on the back then walks out the door.

 

They both have a pillowcase full of clothes, still not speaking they head downstairs. Fiona is waiting at the door arms crossed.

 

“So you're really doin this?”

 

“Yes”

 

“Okay” she says and turns to walk into the kitchen not saying goodbye.

 

 

 

They get into the car and make it halfway to their new home before he can't hold back anymore.

 

“I can't fucking believe her mick” he sniffles. The tears are slowly running down his cheek so he wipes his eyes.

 

“After everything you've done for us. I can't believe how she talked about you.”

 

“Hey don't worry about that, it doesn’t bother me man” Mickey replies reaching down to squeeze his hand, trying to calm him down.

"I'm really fucking proud of how you handled yourself back there Ian"

"Yea?" Ian replies, sadness laced in his voice

"You made the right choice"

They pull up in front of the house and Ian is playing with his hands, staring out the window forlorn.

 

“I can't believe she even made me choose. My own sister, and she make me choose between her and my fucking boyfriend. How fucked up is that?” he says trying to hold back the river of tears threatening to fall.

 

Mickey grabs his face and turns it towards him.

 

“Hey, listen to me babe. You're right. You're an adult, and you don't need your sister to control your life. You can make your own fucking decisions. You don't need her." he kisses him on the forehead. "You got me now ok and I promise I'm not going anywhere”  

Ian smiles at him. “I love you Mickey”

“I love you too man. Come on let's go inside. I'm ready for round 2”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm proud of Lip for being there for his brother even though he disagrees with his choices unlike Fiona. We all know she is quick to make rash decisions when she i angry as do most the Gallaghers lol. What do you guys think about Mickey in this chapter, do you think he is manipulating his boyfriend, yes? no? thoughts?
> 
> Moving on to next installment super excited! Don't Come Around Here No More lol love Tom Petty!!


	7. No Fucking Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian and Mickey have a housewarming party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive. Omg so sorry it took so long for an update on this. Originally i was going to start the next part but then i realized that there was so much left in this part that i didn't even touch. This is what happens when you just write and don't outline lol. I tried to make it worth the wait by giving you a pretty good size chapter. I hope you enjoy and thank you so much for following me and these boys on this journey.

Ian woke to the smell of bacon causing his mouth to salivate. He rolled over on his brand new king size bed to find his boyfriend wasn't there. Just as he predicted the two boys went to put his twin bed in the room and it looked ridiculous.

“ _Na this is not happening” his boyfriend said puling out his phone._

“ _Ay Uncle Sully you still got that friend working over at the furniture store?” Mickey began to pace around the room “Yea no I need a bed...I don't know hold on” Mickey turned to look at him “hey what size you want man?”_

_Ian was surprised, just like that he was getting a new bed. 1st the house now the bed, he couldn't let Mickey spoil him like this._

“ _My beds fine Mick.” he smiled at his boyfriend who just rolled his eyes. Mickey put his hand over the phone_

“ _Aint got all day babe, pick a size”_

“ _queen?” Ian said bashfully._

_Mickey walked over and kissed him on the cheek before returning to his call_

“ _Get me a king Sulley. Aight then, later.”_

Just like that Ian was waking up every morning on his pillow top King bed.

 

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and sat up. He stretched his arms in the air and arched his back until he heard that popping noise he had been looking for. He lazily got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. The hot water felt good on his skin as it ran down his body. He loved the new bathroom. It was smaller than in the Gallagher house because there was no tub only a shower. It was big enough for the pair to fit inside comfortably. The tile looked like stone and the shower door was made of glass. This place just kept surprising him. He toweled off and started getting dressed. It was still strange to him to not have the commotion of his family running around. A small part of him missed the chaos. He could hear his boyfriend downstairs on the phone along with the sound of plates being pulled out of the cupboard. They had only been living together just the two of them for a week and so far it has been wonderful. He loved waking up next to Mickey and not worrying about waking up his brother with their morning activities. He loved coming home to dinner and sitting down with his boyfriend to discuss his day. It was very domestic and Ian was still surprised to see Mickey this way.

 

He had decided to have some friends over tomorrow for a BBQ to show them the new place. He was thinking about just inviting everyone from the neighborhood and having a housewarming party but he needed to talk with Mickey first. He walked out into the kitchen to see Mickey attempting to flip pancake with his phone pressed against his ear.

“I don't care who the fuck he thinks he is Iggy, I want my fucking money”

Ian smiled as Mickey continued to yell into the phone. He loved his little thug. It was amazing how he could be such a bad ass to the everyone else and such a sweetheart with him. At least most the time. He went over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of orange juice. He grabbed a glass of the counter poured his drink. He returned the juice to the fridge and stood there leaning against the counter staring at his boyfriend lovingly. Mickey glance up to meet his eyes and a small smirk spread across his lips.

“Yea yea look get it done. I gotta go man” Mickey hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

“Hope you're hungry babe” he said as he handed him a plate full of pancakes and bacon. They ate breakfast together and discussed the details of the BBQ. Mickey had agreed that a housewarming party was a good idea. He really wanted to show off the new place to his family and make them all jealous, which Ian found adorable. He finished his last pancake and Mickey reached for his plate. “No Mick sit down” he said sweetly “you cooked breakfast it's only fair I clean right?”

Mickey looked at him with a raised brow and smiled “whatever you say Ian. I can't complain if you wanna clean shit up”

He watched as his boyfriend stood up from the table and went into the living room. He could hear the TV turn on and Mickey lighting up a cigarette. He gathered their plates from the table and brought them over to the sink. It was thoughtful of his boyfriend to make breakfast but he sure did make a mess. The wrapper from the bacon was lying on the counter when it could have easily gone in the trash and there was pancake mix on the floor and on the stove..what the hell? He grabbed the pans off the stove and placed them in the sink with the plates and filled it with hot soapy water, While the dishes soaked he wiped down the table, the stove and the counter until he thought it was clean enough to eat off of. He quickly washed the dishes is the sink and put them in the strainer. Had he known cleaning up would take 30 min instead if 5 he would not have volunteered. He wiped his forehead with a paper towel then threw it in the trash. He walked out to the living room expecting to see Mickey sitting on the couch but he was no longer there. Hmm. He walked back to the bedroom to find his boyfriend sitting criss cross on the bed in only his boxers rolling what appeared to be the 1st of many joints judging by the bag of weed on his lap.

“what are you doin' Mick” Ian leaned against the door frame staring at his boyfriend.

Mickey looked up at him “Figured we could just be lazy in bed today and smoke weed since the whole fucking world is gonna be here tomorrow”

“it's not gonna be that many people” Ian replied and climbed onto the bed behind his boyfriend.

“Yea, go ahead and think that babe but I'm pretty sure the whole fucking neighborhood is gonna be here. Regardless I was thinking we could play around a little” mickey winked at him as he licked the joint to seal it up.

“Oh yea?” he replied pushing his boyfriend down on to the bed and crawling on top of him. He grabbed the baggy of weed as set it carefully on the floor. “What did you have in mind?”

Mickey grabbed his arms and rolled them over so that he was on top now. “I don't know. I was thinking a little bit of nipple pinching and some ass eatin'” he smiled.

“Sounds like a good way to spend the day” Ian replied and kissed his boyfriend.

 

**********************************************************************************

 

Mickey was excited about the BBQ. He was so proud of himself for taking this step with Ian. He was eager to show off the house to his family and Ian's dumb ass friends. He knew those asshole didn't like him but he didn't care. They were not North side but the weren't South Side either. Jason the quiet one wasn't so bad, in fact Mickey thought he was OK other than the fact he didn't smoke week. It was the other one Alan..Alex..whatever the fuck his name was that he really didn't like. Guy was an asshole, rude and condescending, he didn't know what Ian saw in the kid. He saw something though and he made it perfectly clear that Mickey needed to accept his friends. He sat up in their king size bed and looked at the clock it was already noon . He shook his head slightly annoyed they had slept so late. Never in his life did he picture this moment. The moment where he would be waking up next to the boy he loved in his own house, free to be who he is. He looked over at the sleeping red head. He looked so peaceful as his eyes fluttered in his sleep. He ran his hand through the boys hair softly careful not to wake him. He kissed his forehead gently and hopped out of bed. He walked into the kitchen and prepared a pot of coffee, soon the house was filled with the comforting aroma. He grabbed a cigarette and sat down on the couch. He couldn't help but smile as he looked around the house. Within a week he and Ian had fully furnished the entire house. They had gone to the furniture store his uncle Sully had connections with and and maybe spent 600$. They had a living room set , a couch and a love seat. The mattress and a bedroom set with 2 dressers and 2 night stands plus a frame for the bed. It was a good fucking deal. The place was begging to look like a real home. He could tell Ian was less stressed now too. This was good news for him because it meant he was coming home and wanting to spend time with him, instead of fighting all the time. It was like the early days. They would just chill on the couch and eat snacks, trash talking whatever show was on TV. They finished off the night with Ian fucking him into his brand new mattress. Yep things were great. He sat there watching TV when he felt someone standing behind him. He looked over his shoulder and sure enough it was Ian. His red hair was matted on his head and the sleep still lingered in his eyes. He looked adorable. Ian walked over to the couch and plopped down beside him resting his head on Mickey's shoulder.

“Do you think she'll show up today?” Ian looked up at him.

“Who?” he replied looking down into his boyfriends green eyes.

“Fiona” I sighed and adjusted himself so that he was now laying with his head in Mickey's lap.

“I don't know man, I mean she's your sister so probably”

“She was pretty mad Mick”

Mickey took a drag off his cigarette then passed it to Ian.

“Yea she was” he replied slowly exhaling the smoke.

“Whatever. If she want to be a bitch for no reason then fine” Ian replied.

Mickey kissed his boyfriend on the head. “that's right babe, you don't need that shit”

Ian sat up and looked at him. “Come on Mick, we gotta get ready, people are gonna be here in an hour.”

 

*****************************************************************

 

 

The BBQ had a decent turnout, he was impressed. He had walked around for a an hour or so visiting with people from the neighborhood. He gave his family a tour of the house and the ended up camping out on the front steps. They sat their smoking a joint and sharing a bottle. He started scanning the crowd for Ian. He found him standing with his stupid friends. The douchbag was there, it looked like he was totally eyefucking his boyfriend.

...nah.....

He was almost positive Ian had told him he was straight.

Mickey looked over at the 3 boys again and took another swig off his bottle of jack. He watched as Alec reached out and ran his hand down Ian's arm. His boyfriend didn't even seem to notice.

He takes a drag off the joint and passes it to his sister “You fucking see that shit?”

“What?” Mandy replies as she tries to hold in the smoke but ends up nearly coughing up a lung.

“That right there, that asshole is all over Ian”

“Not this again Mickey come on.”

“What? Don't treat me like I'm some paranoid bitch, look at that shit”

He and Mandy look over at Alec who was now playfully pushing Ian. The redhead had a huge grin on his face and Mickey could here him laughing.

“There just being friendly Mickey, you know its something that normal people do, you should try it”

Mickey scoffed and took another swig off the bottle.

“ Fuck that. You ask me that guy's a little to fucking friendly. He needs to learn some fucking boundaries” Mickey replied placing the bottle on the steps as he stood up. Mandy gripped him by his shirt before he had a chance to go anywhere.

“What's your plan here hmm? You gonna go over there and beat up the guy and embarrass Ian, I'm pretty sure that wont end well for either of you”

“What so you want me to just sit here and let that prick flirt with my boyfriend at my own fucking party? I don't think so Mandy” Mickey said and pulled away from his sisters grasp. He started walking too where the boys were gathered. He could feel Mandy following close behind him, the girl was like his fucking shadow. He walked up next to Ian and put his hand on his back startling the boy.

“Hey Mick” Ian looked at him and smiled. He loved that smile, that was his smile. He didn't need to be going around flashing that beautiful smile to everyone, it was just for him. He decided maybe a different approach would work better than kicking the dudes ass, maybe it was the fact that Mandy was standing behind him or that he and Ian had not gotten into one fight since they moved in together. Whatever the reason he decided he was going to show Alec who Ian belonged too.

“Hey yourself Fire-crotch”

Ian looked at him with his green eyes wide in surprise at the use of the name. He'd called him that before but usually it was before or right after sex.

“Someone is feeling friendly” Ian replied.

“Someone's a little drunk” Alec said as he look disapprovingly at Mickey then over at Ian.

Ian looked fiercely back at him waiting for a reply. Mickey wanted to punch that fucking Alec guy right in his fucking teeth but decided against it.

“Maybe I just wanted to come over here and say hi babe, you ever think about that?” he replied and stepped closer to Ian so they were face to face “maybe I saw you standing over here” he glanced over at Alec making sure their eyes met as he wrapped his arm behind Ian's neck “and thought how lucky I am that your mine, now c'mere”

He pulled Ian down into a kiss. There was nothing gentle about it. He moved his hand over the back of Ian's neck pushing the younger boy in closer as his tongue explored his mouth. He bit at his lip and caressed his hair as he deepened the kiss. He placed his hand on the waist of Ian's jeans so that his finger tips curled under and were touching his soft skin. Ian melted into the kiss, his hands were securely around Mickey's waist and for a moment both boys forgot they were in the middle of a party surrounded by people. It was a beautiful moment but it was interrupted by Alec coughing. The dumb ass was clearly uncomfortable by the display and Ian played into it pulling away from Mickey.

“Wow Mick, that was..that was nice” Ian blushed. He looked so cute as the color crimson ran across his face.

“Like I said. Just wanted to say hi to my man is all. You can go back to your stupid conversation now” he replied gesturing toward the group of boys.

Ian didn't skip a beat before turning around back around and resuming conversation with Alec and Jason.

Mickey walked away and again he could feel his sister breathing down his neck.

“What do you want Mandy?”

The girl shrugged her shoulders and just shook her head, taunting him with her eyes.

“Spit it out. I don't have all fucking day” he said as they reached their spot on the stairs.

“It's just..never mind”

Mickey slammed his hand down on the stair. “Seriously dude what the fuck?”

“OK Jesus. I just think that was a bit..overdone is all”

 

...is she serious...

 

“What so I can't punch the guy and I can't mark my territory. What does that leave me with Mandy hmm?”

“That's just it Mickey Ian is not yours, he's not something that you own. He's an adult and he is allowed to have a conversation.”

“What do you mean he's not mine? He's my fucking boyfriend. We live together in MY fucking house” he gestured behind them and pulled out a cigarette

“You know that is not what I meant”

“No Mandy I don't understand half the shit that comes outta your mouth, so why don't you just but out”

Mandy lit up her own cigarette and took a long drag.

“Fine asshole” she said and stood up from the stairs.

“Don't come crying to me, when you fuck shit up again” she replied then walked off.

 

“fucking bitch” he muttered.

 

He looked back over to Ian an sure as shit Alec was being just as fucking friendly as before. It blew Mickey's mind how oblivious his boyfriend could be to people flirting with him. What ever, he wasn't gonna do anything, apparently that's what he was supposed to do according to his bitch sister. He watched the scene for another 10 min before he saw Ian grab the boy by the arm then disappear. The primal part in him was screaming and he wanted to follow them but he trusted Ian, so he sat there smoking his cigarette and chasing it with jack. Waiting for the guy to re appear with his boyfriend.

 

***********************************************************************************

He didn't want to be rude so he stood there and made small talk with his friends. He had one drink that he was nursing because he wasn't ready to get drunk yet. He kept waiting for his sister to show up and he wanted to have a clear mind for that conversation. Alec and Jason were the first to arrive of course. They helped him set up some folding chairs and tables that Mickey had borrowed from the VFW. They had a food station and a drink station, that was it. To be honest that's all they needed, the Gallaghers new how to party and so did everyone else they invited. People slowly trickled in, fist Kev and V then Tommy and Kermit. Ugh even Frank showed up. He didn't have the energy to deal with fucking Frank. He figured if he made an ass out of himself which he was bound to do then Mickey would set him straight. Mickey hated Frank so he would probably tell him to get lost the moment he saw him.

 

“What do you think Ian?” Alec looked at him curiously and touched his arm.

“Um what? Sorry I didn't hear the last part” he replied and took a sip of his drink.

Alec laughed. “Stop daydreaming Gallagher” the boy reached out and shoved him playfully.

Ian smiled “Maybe don't be so boring then” he replied

“whatever man you know I'm anything but boring”

“Keep telling yourself that” Ian replied and Alec shoved him playfully again

“Those are big words for someone who's married at 18. Boring is your middle name Gallagher.”

“Actually it's Clayton” Jason chimed in.

Both boys turned to look at him with confusion.

Ian tilted his head and looked at Jason “How the fuck do you know that?”

“Well it's on your ROTC locker. It's on all of ours”

“My full name is on your locker?”

Jason shook his head “No man . They put our full names on our lockers”

“Wow I didn't know that. Did you know that?” he looked over to Alec who had an amused look on his face.

“No it's fascinating””

“Shut up man, at least Jason had something interesting to talk about”

“That's right” Jason replied.

“That still doesn't change the fact that your life is boring as fuck and you think I'm boring for talking about cars”

Ian took offense to that. His life was anything but boring, this kid didn't even know the half of it.

“You don't know what you're talking about man” Ian replied and took another sip of his drink.

“I'm saying you're 18 and you already got yourself ghetto married, and to an asshole none the less”

“Hey” Ian replied and pushed Alec playfully. “He is not an asshole”

“He kinda is” Jason replied.”

“Nobody asked you” Ian snapped.

Jason threw up his hands defensively.

“I'm just saying, you're young man. Why tie yourself down when you can do whatever you want go wherever you want?” Alec looked at him smugly.

Ian was about to answer when he saw Mickey and Mandy approaching. Mickey had a sour look on his face and Mandy looked like she was ready to hold him back. His boyfriend approached and to his surprise he just wanted to say hi. That was very refreshing and Ian enjoyed the attention. Mickey was being very public with his affection which he normally wasn't. He kissed him very passionately in front of everyone, he felt like Mickey would have jacked him off right there and he would have let him if Alec hadn't coughed pulling them out of their bubble. Mickey looked annoyed but told him not to worry and enjoy himself so he smiled at his man and returned to his conversation.

“So what if I'm ghetto married. When is the last time either of you fuckers got laid hmm? Riddle me that batman?”

“he's right” Jason replied.

“Whatever helps you sleep at night man” Alec replied and reached out to pat him on the shoulder.

They stood there throwing insults at each other for another 10 minutes before Ian started to get truly annoyed. Every time he said something Alec found some reason to touch him and it was begin to freak him out.

“Hey Alec can I talk to you for a sec”

“Sure thing Fire..”

“Um no. Do not call me that EVER”

“Alright man what up?”

Ian grabbed the boy by the arm and they walked to the far side of the house.

“Look whatever you think is gonna happen isn't. I thought I made that clear.”

“Crystal” Alec replied.

“OK then can you lay off the physical contact. I don't need anyone to get the wrong idea”

“By anyone you mean Mickey”

Ian shook his head. “I mean anyone OK, but yes especially Mickey”

“Fine bro, don't worry yourself. I was just being being friendly Gallagher.”

“Well knock it off”

“Cool man, we done here. I wanna grab another beer”

“Yes go” he shooed the man away.

He walked around the party looking and found him talking with Kev and making a plate of food.

“Hey man” Lip said when he noticed him standing there.

“Hey”

'How are you liking having your own place?”

“It's great. I feel like an adult you know. Cooking and cleaning just me and Mick. It's pretty fucking great”

Lip looked at him and smiled. “That's great man. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself”

“Yea Ian Mickey's a good egg” Kev replied.

Ian laughed at the man.

“What?” Kev scoffed.

“No one had ever refereed to Mickey Milkovich as a good egg Kev” Lip replied.

“Well excuse me. I will take my old timey saying somewhere else then” He grabbed his plate and walked off. Ian looked at Lip and burst out in laughter. They loved Kevin. He was family. He was such a gentle giant but sometimes the shit he said was just so off the walls.

“How's Fiona?”

“You know. She's good. Busy working” Lip replied.

“She coming by?” Ian grabbed a handful of chips and started shoving them in his mouth.

“Easy there man. Aren't you trying to watch your girlish figure?”

“Fuck off” Ian replied with a mouthful of chips.

“I dunno man. Maybe. You know how she is” lip replied

“Yea. I know how she is. She made me chose Lip”

“Yea and you chose Mickey” Lip replied and took a chug of his beer.

“what's that supposed to mean?” Ian said crossing his arms

“Nothing man, it's just Gallagher's stick together and you know family comes first.”

Ian couldn't believe his ears. How could his family be acting like this, was wanting to move out at 18 such a random fucking concept? Every other person on the planet was going off to college by now and leaving the nest. Why was this such a big deal.

“You too then huh? You come here just to make me feel bad, hope you can guilt me into coming home?”

“Don't be so dramatic dude. I don't care what you do as long as your happy Ian”

“really?”

“Yea man.” he gestured to the house “if this is what makes you happy, Mickey is what makes you happy then more power too you. Shit Fiona's probably just mad you found it first”

“Found what?”

“love Ian” Lip replied and chugged the rest of his beer tossing the bottle in the trash.

“I'm gonna go find Kev and see if he has anymore funny shit in that brain of his. Enjoy your party. Don't worry about Fi, it's her loss. She'll come around”

Ian nodded, he turned to walk back to his friends but realized he really just wanted to hang out with Mickey. They could ditch this party and get freaky in the bathroom or something.

 

It felt weird seeing Lip with out Fiona. They had not spoken since that night. He knew, well at least he hoped she would eventually come around. He looked over at Alec and Jason. Alec glanced over at him and Ian flipped him the bird. He wandered around looking for his boyfriend and found him with the rest of siblings sitting on the back porch, they were passing a bottle of jack between them.

“Hey babe you hiding back here?” he looked down at his boyfriend who was holding a joint.

Mickey took a drag and glanced up at him with a drunken smile.

“Not hiding Ian” he slurred. “Just enjoying my house. a...a guy ccan enjoy his own fucking house can't he? Is that a crime?” Mickey looked behind him to his brother Iggy who grabbed the bottle and took the joint. Iggy licked his lips “Fuck no Mick no crime at all”

“Your drunk” Ian replied crossing his arms.

“I don't know. Maybe” Mickey laughed.

Ian was slightly annoyed his boyfriend was so drunk so early in the day but it was a party.

“You need to slow down at least Mick”

“Whoa little brother, you gonna let wifey tell you what to do?”

“Shut up Iggy” Mandy replied and punched her brother in the arm.

“ow” Iggy shouted.

Ian rolled his eyes at the comment and waited for a response from his boyfriend. Mickey looked at him his eyes blood shot.

“And if I don't?”

 

_..really..._

 

He couldn't believe him. It was like he wanted to start a fight. They had been doing so good. He wasn't going to let this ruin it. So Mickey was drunk, not a big deal but he was not going to get shitfaced to the point he would have to clean up his mess.

Ian reached down to grab the bottle

“ay. Fuck off with that man” Mickey snapped swatting his hand away.

'Don't be an ass Mickey. You're already drunk. Fiona might show up and..”

“Fuck that bitch” Mickey replied and took another swig

“Wow OK. I see how much you care about my feelings. That bitch is my family” Ian replied harshly.

Mickey laughed and stood up dropping the bottle on the ground. He walked over to him and seemed to sober up surprisingly fast in the moment, enough to make coherent sentences.

“That bitch is two faced. She doesn't give a damn about you Gallagher, none of them do. Only I do. You keep waiting for her fucking approval on how to live your life. You said you wanted to be an adult then fucking act like one. Stop waiting for your sister to tell you its OK, you don't need her to take care of you man. You tell me I'm insecure, look at you”

That looked liked all Mickey had in him because he quickly made his way back to his step and lit up another smoke and grabbed the bottle of jack.

“Do you really want to go there Mickey..really?” Ian replied trying his best to remain calm in front of the audience they had.

“What man?” Mickey raised his hands above his head “shust my opinion. I can share my fucking opinion in my fucking house”

Ian nodded his head in disbelief “You keep saying your house Mick but this is our house. So in our house my opinion matters too”

“Maybe we should give you two some privacy” Mandy said nudging Iggy in the side.

“No, don't fucking go anywhere” Mickey replied then looked up at Ian. “This is MY house princess” he said then took another long swig of the bottle finishing it off and throwing it into the grass. He burped loudly then looked back over to him smugly “fucking my house. My names on it, and I fucking pay for it so really your opinion doesn't mean shit”

Ian was feeling to many emotions at once. Part of him wanted to just brush off this whole conversation because Mickey was drunk. Another part of him was embarrassed because they were fighting in front of other people, but the biggest part of him was angry. He was angry and hurt. Mickey had come up with this whole idea so that they would have a place together, so that they could be equals in their relationship and now he was saying his opinion, his thoughts basically he didn't matter. Well fuck that.

“You know what Mickey. Fuck you” he said coldly then turned to walk away.

“Yea that's right bitch, leave what do I care” Mickey called after him.

 

He needed to leave. He just wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be anywhere near the house or anybody. He found himself walking farther and father down the road until he came to the train station. Fuck it, he had a couple bucks to spare. He hopped on the L and sat there stewing in his thoughts. He had no destination in mind really just wanted to go far far away. He looked up and vaguely recognized the part of town he was in. He decided now was as good as any to get of and waste time walking around so he got off on the next stop. There were mostly warehouses and old buildings lining the streets but for some reason it still looked familiar. He kept walking until he came to a bridge over looking the highway. He stared down at the cars all packed like sardines in the multiple lanes of traffic. He was glad he didn't drive, the L was slower but he never had to deal with that shit. He walked along side the bridge when he started to hear music. He looked up and in front of him was an older building, it look a bit worn but still functional. There was a florescent sign on it that said _**FAIRY TALE.**_

That's why the place looked so familiar! This is the bar he went to that night with Alec and Jason. He must be in boys town. Wow the place looked a lot different during the day. He wondered if they would let him in again. Not that he was looking or planning to get drunk but he really needed some validation and the last time they came here they were treated like royalty. He took a deep breath and walked over to the club and opened the door. He was promptly greeted by a burly man in leather who looked him up and down “Go on in sweety” he said and lifted the rope that was blocking the doorway. The outside may have seemed different during the day but the inside was the same. It was dark and there were strobes lights going off in every direction. The music was loud and there were glistening bodies dancing on platforms. He walked threw the crowd and made his way to the bar where he was almost able to here himself think. He was just about to order a drink when he saw the NOW HIRING sign. As he read the words Mickeys voice echoed in his head _I fucking pay for it._ We will see about that.

“Hey. Excuse me” he shouted trying to flag the bartender down. For being so early in the day the bar was pretty busy it took 10 minutes before the bartender made his way to him.

“What can I get you red?” Ian smiled at the name. “I was just wondering if you were still hiring?”

The bartender gave him a quick once over “How old are you kid?”

“18”

“You got ID?”

Ian reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. Opening it to reveal his ID.

“Great. When can you start?”

Ian almost jumped off his chair he was so happy. “What really? I can start tomorrow. What's the position?”

“You'll start off bar tending for now” the guy replied.

“Oh my god thank you” Ian said thrilled that he got a job. He couldn't wait to tell Mickey. Actually Mickey would probably loos his mind if he found out where he was working. Fuck he didn't even think about that. Whatever he didn't need to know everything. He was definitely going to tell Mandy though, she would be happy for him.

“When do you want me here?” he said to the bartender.

“5pm-10”

“Can I ask what the pay is?”

“10$ hr plus tips.” He looked him up and down again “Trust me honey you want this job, you'll get a lot of tips”

Ian blushed. “OK I'll be here. Thank you” he said getting up from the chair.

“Sure thing kid. See you at 5pm”

Ian waved goodbye and walked through the crowd of people to the front door.

“Leaving so soon?” the burly man looked at him curiously.

“I just got a job, so I'll be seeing you around” Ian replied and walked out the exit.

He was so excited about this new job. He knew Mickey would be upset at first but once he started bringing home a steady paycheck he would get over it.

 ****************************************************************

When Mickey woke up his head was pounding and the room was spinning. What the fuck? He sat up slowly and looked out the window, it must have been like 6pm or 7pm at least. Why the fuck was he in bed and why the hell was he wearing a different shirt? He climbed out of bed but had to use the wall to steady himself. It must have been a good time for him to be feeling this fucked up. He walked into the living room to see his sister and his brother sitting on the couch with their feet on the table watching TV.

“Get your fucking feet on my table assholes” he snapped and walked into the kitchen.

Mandy made her way over to him. “Good you're awake. How are you feeling?”

“What do you mean how the fuck am I feeling? I feel fucking hungover it was party”

Mandy pursed her lips and tilted her head “Well you did get completely shit faced after Ian left. You drank like almost a whole bottle of vodka”

“What do you mean after Ian left? Where the fuck did he go?” Mickey stood up and walked into the living room and to the front door. He opened the door and looked outside in hopes to see his boyfriend talking with his stupid friends but everyone had gone home. He shut the door and turned back to his sibling.

“Why the fuck did he leave?”

His brother laughed and lit up a cigarette. “Come on lil bro. You don't remember anything? Really?”

What the fuck did he do? Did he beat up the douche bag. He must have, that would have pissed Ian off, but he wouldn't leave would he?

“No I don't fucking remember or I wouldn't be asking you, you moron” he snapped and walked over to the couch snatching the smoke from his brother.

“The fuck did I do Iggs?”

Iggy looked over at Mandy then back at him “You were kinda mean man.”

“What do you mean..i was mean. Did I fuck that guy up” he looked up at Mandy.

“No Mickey nothing like that. You said some really mean things to Ian and all he was trying to do was visit with you”

“What the fuck man? What did I say”

“You called his sister a bitch. Told him he was insecure and that his opinion didn't matter” Iggy replied.

“Seriously?” Mickey snapped running his hand down his face in frustration.

“Yea and then you called him a bitch as he left” Iggy said lighting up another cigarette.

“You gotta be...fuck man”

“It's OK Mickey you were pretty drunk and he knows that. He just needed to blow off some steam.” Mandy said and rested her hand on his shoulder. He shrugged her off and leaned against the wall.

“Yea right. He's probably back at his fucking sisters house listening to her say I told you so. Fuck me” he sighed and sank down to the floor. Just then the door opened and in walks his boyfriend, and he has a fucking big ass smile on his face.

“Oh my god Mandy I have something to tell you. Come out side with me” he says and grabs his sisters arm.

“Ian are you sure you don't wanna” she gestures over to him. He realizes he is still sitting on the floor and pops up quickly.

“Oh yea. Hey Mick sorry it's so late I'll be right back” Ian says and turns to the door.

“Ian wait.” he walks over to his boyfriend and gives him a hug. “i was drunk. I'm sorry I didn't mean anything I said you know that right?” he looks Ian in the eyes.

“Yea I know that babe its fine. We're fine. I'll be right back OK” Ian says and kisses him on the forehead before leaving with his sister.

Mickey looks over at Iggy “The fuck man? Isn't he supposed to be all mad and shit”

Iggy shrugs his shoulder “Two things man, either he's really over it. Or he thinks he's over it until he's not and it blows up in your face.

Mickey walks over to his brother and smacks him in the head.

“Yea thanks that was really fucking helpful”

“Hey man don't ask me for relationship advice. I don't understand fucking teenagers dude” Iggy replies rubbing his head.

“Man. He's not.. he's not a fucking teenager. He's an adult”

“Yea but he's still like a kid you know, he all emotional in weird ways and shit. I'm just saying save your questions for Mandy. She seems to be the only one who really understands him”

Mickey plopped down on the couch next to him. “Fuck you're right. Fucking bullshit he's my boyfriend.”

“yea..but he was her best friend first”

“Whatever”

 

********************************************************************************

 

 

Ian walked with Mandy to the back yard and sat on the steps.

“You sure you're OK Ian. I mean he said some nasty things”

He looked over and Mandy and smiled. “Yea I know. He was drunk and some things he said were true, it was just how he said them that really made me mad”

“like what?”

“That's what I wanted to talk to you about.” he said and grabbed Mandy's hand. “I'm gonna tell you something but you have to promise to not say anything to your brother. I'll tell him when I think it's right”

“Ian you're scaring me. What's going on?” she said looking him with worry across her face.

“I got a job” he said happily.

“You did what? Where”

He looked down at the ground for a moment then back up at Mandy. “OK promise me you won't freak out”

“I promise now tell me” she said and shoved him playfully.

“the Fairy Tale”

“What? Oh my god Ian!” she yelled and stood up from the stairs.

“You said you wouldn't freak out man”

Mandy flipped her hair over her shoulders and crossed her arms “Yea that was before you told me that you got a job as a fucking stripper. You do know Mickey is going to completely loose his shit don't you. What were you thinking”

Ian stood up so that he was face to face with his best friend. “Relax Mandy, I'm not going to be a stripper. I'm going to be a bartender.”

Her face bunched up in confusion “wait what? Don't you have to be 21 to do that”

Ian laughed “Mandy it's Boys Town. 18 is the new 21”

“Wow OK that's better but still Ian. I'm happy for you but you are out of your mind if you think that Mickey is gonna let you keep that job”

Ian shook his head. He was so tired of being treated like a child. Being made to feel like he had to ask permission to do what he wanted to do, live where he wanted live and work where he wanted to work.

“that's just it Mandy. I'm an adult. Mickey is going to let me do anything, it's my life. If I wanna work at the Fairy Tale that's what I'm gonna fucking do” he said firmly.

“Alright Ian got. Don't get snippy with me. I'm not the one you gotta convince”

“I know I'm sorry. I'm just tired of everyone telling me what to do”

“I know hon.” Mandy replied and gave him a hug.

 

“You guys about done out here. I'm getting kind hungry” Iggy said appearing from around the corner.

“Yea.. no we're coming” Ian replied and the 3 of them walked back inside.

 

*********************************************************************************

 

 

It felt like an eternity waiting for Ian to return with his sister. He couldn't take it anymore so he sent his brother out to bring them inside. Shortly after the 3 returned. Mandy hugged Ian then walked over to hug him. Normally he would have told her to fuck off but she did babysit his ass when he was drunk and she stayed with him until Ian came home so he hugged her back.

“Well we are going to go grab something to eat. I suggest you to do the same” she said as she headed for the door.

“yea thanks for that awesome advice” he replied sarcastically as they left out the front door. Now it was just the two of them standing in the living room awkwardly. He walked over to Ian and grabbed his face with his hands giving him a deep and passionate kiss. His boyfriend returned the kiss just as passionately letting his tongue swirl around in his mouth. He ran his finger through Ian's hair and pulled his head back so he could plant kisses on his neck. “I really” he continued to kiss and suck at his neck “am sorry”

Ian pushed him away gently and looked in his eyes. “I know Mick. I know you're sorry but you had a point”

“What do you mean” he asked now confused.

“You said this is your house because you pay for it, and you were right. I don't pay for anything ever”

“ you know that doesn't matter. I didn't mean that Ian this is your house as much as it is mine” he replied.

“But it does matter Mickey. It matters too me. I wanna be able to contribute, I want us to be equal”

He didn't like where this was going so he stepped back away from his boyfriend and walked over to the couch. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed his pack of smokes. He lit one up and looked over at Ian who was still leaning against the wall. “The fuck are we talking about right now?”

“I just thought maybe it's time I find a job” Ian replied and smiled at him.

There was no way he was going to have his boyfriend work. He had too much to do already between school and ROTC, they just started being able to spend time together without the kid being all super stressed out. Not to mention he made enough money and wanted to take care of him, he didn't need a fucking job.

“No way” he said softly.

“What do you mean no way Mickey?”

“I mean no fucking way. You don't need a job Ian. You've already got enough shit to worry about without that shit”

Ian walked over to him quickly “I don't think you understand Mick. I'm not asking you if I can get a job. I'm telling you that I'm getting a job.”

 

_...the fuck..._

 

“Excuse me? Did you just say you're telling me?”

Ian straightened up his shoulders “Yes I'm telling you. I don't need your permission. You're the one who said I let everyone run my life and...”

“I was talking about your fucking family. I'm your boyfriend for fucks sake”

“I know and..”

“No Ian, you don't need a fucking job, end of discussion”

Ian looked at him like he was crazy. He stood up from the couch and walked back to bedroom and slammed the door.

 

“Fuck” he shouted throwing his lighter at the wall.

This was not how this day was supposed to go. They were supposed to have a fun day with family and friends showing off their fucking house but instead he had to go get fucking drunk and talk shit. So now his fucking boyfriend had this fucking idea in his head that he needed to up heave everything and get a fucking job, which was out of the question. Fuck. He got up off the couch and walked over to the bedroom. He went to open the door but it was locked.

_...come on..._

 

“Come on Ian let me in. I don't wanna argue with you”

“Go away”

He shook his head trying his best to see things from Ian's perspective and not loose his cool but he really needed to open the fucking door.

“Babe please open the door. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings OK. I'm sorry”

He stood there in the hallway for a moment before he heard the click of the lock. He opened the door and saw his boyfriend huddled under the covers.

He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

“You know I love you right”

“yes”Ian said quietly.

“I just want to take care of you and give you everything. I don't want you to want for anything because I love you so fucking much”

Ian turned over and he could see that he had been crying if only for a moment because his eyes were red.

“I love you too” he said and kissed him.

Mickey kissed him back and they lay snuggled together under the covers until they both fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Hard Out Here For A Pimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey runs into problems with the Rub n Tug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys full speed ahead lol. Sorry for the wait on this story to those that are following still I made sure to start it extra special just for you!! I had other WIPS and this is my baby so I had to make sure it went up and down just the way it's supposed to. Now i have a schedule so we can continue this journey together. Thank you Jessica92 for writing the delicious intro with me as always #gold my writing soul sister xoxo
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!

Mickey stretched his arms around his Ian's waist and kissed the back of his neck. He could never get tired of waking up this way. "Mm mornin" he yawned running his hand down ian's leg.

 

"Morning Mick" he looks at Mickey with his bed head and pillow imprinted face "You always look so cute in the morning" he reached out and caressed Mickey's face

 

"Shut up man" Mickeys said as he climbed on top of his boyfriend. "I do not look fucking cute" he reached down between ian's legs and was greeted with his hard cock pressing against his boxers. He licked his lips a tilted his head to side raising his brow "this for me?"

 

"I don't know do you want it?" Ian said grabbing Mickey's ass pulling him down to grind his hard on against his. He bit his lip "Seems like you might"

 

"Fuckin smart ass" Mickey replied staring at the cocky look on Ian's face. He pushed his boyfriends legs apart and reached into his boxers. "Damn Gallagher" he sighed as he grabbed Ian's hard dick in his hands pumping him up and down. He loved his boyfriends dick, all 9" inches of it was warm, throbbing and just begging to be touched. He leaned forward and sucked on the soft skin on Ian's neck above his collarbone, pulling it between his teeth as his tattooed hands moved back and for , Ian's pre cum trickling down to meet his grasp.

 

"Fuck that feels good" This was by far the best fucking way to wake up. As Mickey pumped his dick he started kneading his ass. He left one hand on his ass and ran the other up Mickey's back to his neck. He pulled his neck back and looked into his eyes "You always look cute Mick" he says softly then smashed their lips together in a fierce kiss.

 

He finally pulled away from the kiss and rested his free hand on Ian's chest."Yea? Well fuck you man" he said with a smirk as he peppered kisses down Ian's toned chest until he reached the top of his boxers. He moved his hand to pull down the thin material letting Ian's cock stand at attention. He parted his lips and ran his tongue across the tip teasingly then kissed the inside of his thigh "fuckin cute huh?. I'l show you cute " he mumbled and bit down on Ian's fleshy skin.

 

"Mmm show me" Ian leaned up on his elbows to watch his boyfriend. He was teasing him which was nice but he just want him to hurry up. He wanted to fuck that pretty mouth. His breath was starting to speed up in anticipation. "Mickey" he whined

 

"Mm yea you like that don't you" he teased sucking hard on his Ian's freckled skin just under where his balls rest against his inner thigh. He was sure it was going to leave a mark.

 

.. Good..

 

He looked up at Ian through his lashes, Ian's green eyes were staring at him intensely. The edges of his mouth curled up into a sly smile then he leaned down wrapping his pink lips around the head of Ian's cock. He could taste the saltiness of his pre cum as his lips stretched around Ian's shaft moving up and down, his tongue tracing circles alone the side.

 

"Shit" he threw his head back on the bed. Mickey's mouth was perfect. He knew exactly what to do to make him squirm. He groaned and reached down to grip his hair. He started rolling his hips trying to get his cock deeper into Mickey's mouth "Goddamn your perfect fucking mouth"

 

Mickey relaxed his throat as Ian thrust up into him. He loved it when Ian fucked his face. None of that sweet pussy bullshit...not now anyway. He liked it hard and rough and Ian knew it. He pulled his mouth of Ian's dick with a pop wiping away the trail of saliva that followed . "You just gonna lay there Gallagher or you gonna fuck me?" he said looking expectantly at his boyfriend.

 

He grinned down at Mickey and flipped them over so Mickey was underneath him. He stared down into his eyes for a moment then attacked his lips with his own. He moved down to suck on his neck. Satisfied knowing there would be a mark there tomorrow he kissed him lazily. He knew Mickey wanted him to fuck him but he wanted to tease him just a little bit more to make it fair. He rubbed his hard cock on against his boyfriends and looked up at his face coyly "You want me to fuck you Mick hmm? Want me to turn you out so good that every time you move today you think of me?" he leaned down close to his ear "Tell me" he whispered and nibbled at his earlobe

 

Ian's breath was hot against his skin. Fuck he was sexy. He wanted him bad. "Mm i want you to fuck me Ian" he sighed breathlessly. "Fuck me good and hard like I fuckin like it" he said with a smirk as he reached down and squeezed his boyfriends dick.

 

"I can do that" he kissed Mickey's chest and reached into the drawer for the lube. He slicked up his dick knowing Mickey would still be stretched from the night before. He pushed Mickey's legs apart and plunged hard into him. He didn't hesitate before he began pumping his hips hard and fast the way Mickey liked. He nuzzled at his boyfriends neck loving the way he smelled then bit down hard.

 

"ah..fuck" he cried out at the feel of Ian's teeth piercing his skin. He reached out and dug his fingers hard into Ian's back as he fucked into him hard.

" hmm " he whimpered as Ian pounded his ass, each thrust filling him up completely. He gripped him tighter to use his body for leverage so he he push his body down further . "Mm uh..fuck Ian" he gasped and tilted his head back in ecstasy.

 

"Yea...fuck Mick you're so tight. So good uh... just for me" he continued to snap his hips while Mickey met his thrusts. This was nice but he wanted it a little different. He pulled out and maneuvered Mickey onto his hands and knees then sank back into his tight heat setting the same brutal pace. He gripped Mickey's hair and pulled his head back

 

"Mmm..fuck" he groaned. He rolled his hips back to meet Ian's pace "you fuck it so good" he cried Ian's hands still clawing at his hair. "Spank me" he cried out lost in the moment. He loved a little pain with his sex and the pull of his hair in Ian's fingers was making him crave more.

 

Ian moaned and bit his lip. He raised his hand high and brought it down smacking Mickey's left cheek. He rubbed at warm red spot blooming on his ass cheek. "My bossy bottom" he smirked and let go of his hair and using that hand to smack his other cheek hard. Sometimes he got too rough but he knew his Mickey could handle it. The bedroom was the one place he had control so he was gonna take it and Mickey was gonna like it.

 

"Mm yea just like that Ian" he groaned sucking in his bottom lip. His ass stung with a mix of pleasure and pain just like he liked it. The feel of Ian inside of him filling him up with hard cock was so intense it caused him to grip the sheets tightly as he pushed back into him.

 

The moans and groans Mickey was making were intoxicating. He felt drunk on him. The feel of him wrapped around his cock was addicting. He was addicted to Mickey. Forever would never be enough time with him. He needed to kiss him. He pulled him up so his back was against his chest. He turned his face and gave him a sloppy kiss. He reached around with one hand stroking Mickey's dick and brought the other to his throat squeezing slightly increasing as he pumped his hips faster. "Fuck Mickey I'm close"

 

"Shit" he moaned as Ian's hand squeezed his throat. "Fuck me..uh... fuck..fuck" his cock was hitting his sweet spot and he knew he couldn't hold out much longer as Ian's grip tightened around his neck "hm...uh I'm gonna cum.. fuck me I'm so close "

 

Mickey's words filled his head pushing him to please. He kissed the back of his neck while he kept his tight hold on his throat. "Cum for me" he could feel the heat gathering in his belly streaked his boyfriends cock faster and faster.

 

Mickey could feel the heat rising, the familiar thrill coursing through his body as he reached the brink of orgasm. He reached behind him and grabbed onto Ian's hand tightly. "Uh...mm...huh" he gasped as Ian thrust in again. The feeling mixed with his boyfriends hand pumping him feverishly threw him over the edge as he felt his body tense

 

He wasn't gonna last much longer. Mickey ass was too sweet. Morning sex was amazing sex and he loved to do it as often as possible. Fuck Folgers, the best part of waking up was ramming his boyfriend like he deserved. He knew he wasn't gonna last. He was trying to hold back. Mickey needed to cum first. He tightened his grip on his throat walking the fine line between playing and full on choking. He growled in Mickey's ear low and urgent "Dammit I said cum for me"

 

The tone in Ian's voice combined with the pressure on his throat caused him to cum in hot spurts on Ian's hands "God damn Gallagher" he sighed as his body went limp against his lovers.

 

Mickey's hole clenching around him and the way he said him name had him filling his asshole with cum. He slumped forward on top of him and turned his face so he could give him a thorough kiss filled with lots of tongue. He pulled away panting "Fuck you're amazing"

 

“Don't I know it” he laughed then gently pressed his elbow into Ian's stomach. “You're ass is gonna suffocate me man get up”

 

“Oh my bad” Ian replied and lifted his body off Mickey's back rolling over onto the bed.

 

“I gotta go to the Rub n Tug and straighten some shit out. What you have planned today?” Mickey said looking over at Ian as he wiped his hands and stomach with a shirt from the hamper.

 

Ian pursed his lips thoughtfully. He wasn't about tell Mickey he had to go to work tonight because it was thanksgiving break so he had no reason for ROTC and....

 

“Yo Gallagher? You hear me?” Mickey replied staring at the absent look on his boyfriends face. “Just fuckin be here when I get back OK . I wanna watch a movie or somethin just us alright” he leaned on to the bed so he could kiss Ian's sweaty forehead. “here” he says tossing the shirt at him then climbing off the bed.

 

Mickey walk over to his dresser and searched through his drawer. After several seconds of contemplation he goes with black jeans and a checkered red button up. He looks to the bed where Ian is lying staring at the ceiling. He shrugs his shoulders telling himself not to read into the kids silence. He had a bad habit about making assumptions and things had been going really well over the last couple months.

 

 

He walks out into the hallway and steps into the bathroom turning on the shower.

Wow....has it really been that long? He and Ian had been living together for almost 4 months now. They still fought sure but for the most part things were good. Ian had been spending more and more time focusing on shit for ROTC with his stupid friends but at least he was checking in. It was nice not having to worry especially since Ian told him Jason's mom wanted to have practice at his place. Worked for him, yea they had a back yard but the less he had to see of Alec's smug face the better.

 

Ugh...

 

He shook his head at the thought of Alec's stuck up smile and the way he stood a little no..way to close to Ian. He stepped into the shower letting the warm waters drip down his skin rinsing away any leftover mess. He cupped his hands allowing them to fill up and brought them to his face refreshing his body. He was ready for today....not really though. There had been some issues at the Rub &Tug with the girls not wanting to do certain things..like they had a choice. I mean yea they had a choice but they chose to be whores right so they could leave at any fuckin time. How was he supposed to make fuckin money with whores that didn't put out? He ran his hand through his hair one last time then stepped out of the hot shower. He toweled of quickly and got dressed. Just as he was buttoning his shirt Ian opened the door.

 

“Holy fuck it's like a sauna in here” Ian said leaning against the frame of the door. His red hair was sticking up in every direction but Mickey's eyes were immediately drawn to his toned body. Fuck the kid was too sexy.

“That's because I took a shower man.”

 

Ian saunters over to him and grabs his shoulders turning him so that he is looking up at him.

 

“So you took a shower without me...thats nice” he teases and moves his hands down to Mickey's shirt to button it the rest of the way up.

 

“Maybe if your ass wasn't so slow you could have joined me” Mickey replies pushing away Ian's fingers before they reach the top button. He didn't like to button all the way, it felt too stiff, leaving one undone was perfect. He walked around his boyfriend and out of the bathroom into the short hallway. There was no time to make coffee, every minute wasted was really dollars he was loosing in his eyes.

 

“When you gonna be home” Ian said as he plopped down on the couch reaching to grab the remote from the table.

 

He shrugged his shoulders not knowing the answer. He was certain this wasn't the only bullshit he would encounter and most likely he would be gone all fuckin day.

“Dunno man. I'l text you “ he said reaching for his keys.

Ian said nothing and turned his attention to the TV, so he shut the door behind him and made his way to his car.

 

 

******

 

“The fuck do you mean strike?” Mickey said thumbing his nose in frustration. The situation was worse then he had predicted. It wasn't some of the girls but all of them..a full blown strike. Svetlana had dropped the fuckin ball and called him to clean up the mess.

 

“How the fuck do you not know this shit is happening” he snaps gesturing to the empty room. “I mean they planned it right under your fuckin nose”

 

“I have baby to take care of and no help. You and orange boy play house and I am left to watch baby and girls.” Svetlana snapped crossing her arms and leaning against his desk.

 

“If you need fuckin help with the kid then ask one of the girls” he said with a sigh rubbing his forehead.

“Where are they?”

 

“They are with Nika at the house. They say no work until more pay” Svetlana replies.

 

Fuckin great. Whores going on strike for higher pay..what the fuck man? How did this shit happen to him, I mean really? He wasn't about to raise prices or give the girls a bigger cut. That's not how this worked. He was a pimp. He made sure they were fed, clothed and had shelter, what were they spending the money on? It's not like they had fuckin bills. The few who had cellphones gave him the bill and he payed it so what the fuck?

 

“They want more fuckin money. Unbelievable Svet.” He says and stands up from his desk to pace around the room. “How the fuck am I suppose to do that? If I pay them more I make no profit”

 

“Maybe give them gift.” she replies “how you say here.. bonus yes?”

 

“Bonus? You mean like for Christmas?”

 

hmm.....that could actually work. It was fuckin unheard of but who cared he needed his girls. He had a lifestyle that he was getting accustomed to and he didn't want Ian to start working to try and help him stay afloat. He didn't need help. This could work.

 

“Fine” he replied and walked to the doorway. “Get your shit and let's go. Were gonna fix this shit now so all you can get back to work”

 

***********

 

 

He walked inside the house and was greeted with the incessant sound of women's voices with thick accents all talking at the same time. Svetlana moved to the back of the room to stand next to Mandy who was also looking quite annoyed. Her house was now littered with Russian whores so he couldn't blame her.

 

“ladies, ladies....be quiet please” he says clapping his hands but the chatter continues. He runs his hand through his hair and tries again “Ay...can I get everybody's attention” he hollers cupping his hands around his mouth.....nope. There are a few who glance his way but the majority are still complaining among themselves. He turns to his ex wife “A little help please”

 

Svetlana rolls her eyes “пожалуйста, соблюдайте тишину” (please be quiet)

 

The chatter dies down and now all eyes are on him. “Was that so fuckin hard...Jesus Christ” he says and rubs his temple shaking his head. “Look I'm not gonna pay you guys more but ….”

 

One of the girls stands up and starts yelling at him in Russian. He licks his lip and thumbs his nose. He was already over this shit. “I don't know what the fuck you're saying” he yells at the girl. She turn to Svetlana and continues to ramble on then another girl stands up and does the same. Now Svetlana had joined in and his head is pounding.

“Are you...fuck me. You gotta be fuckin kiddin me with this shit..speak fucking English!” he yells then turns to Svetlana. “What the fuck are they saying?”

 

“She is saying you pay more money or they go and she..” she pauses and turns to the second women “she says you have a small dick”

 

“What did you say back?”

 

“I say you give money one time at holiday”

 

He walks around the girls into the kitchen and pulls a beer out of the fridge. His brother is sitting down at the table and there is a grin painted across his face.

“What so fuckin funny?” he says as he pops the top of with his keys.

 

“Everything bro. These bitches are crazy. Sucks to be you”

 

He slaps his brother in the back of the head “Do you see me fuckin laughing? This shit is serious man. This is our bread and butter especially now that your dumb ass is in charge of the cocaine with a fuckin clepto” he says and walks over to Svetlana.

 

“You tell them if they get back to work now they each get 150$ at the end of the year. Take it or leave it. If I have to I'll find new girls.” he took a sip of his beer. “Oh and remind them not everyone is as nice as me so next time they pull this strike shit, they are on the street. See how they like payin for there own fuckin heat”

 

Svetlana nodded and turned to address the girls. At this point he knew some would stay some would go but at least he would still be able to make money. He turned back to his brother who was staring at the half naked girls littering the room.

“Iggs come on. I think it's time we look at the work you and fuck face have been doin”

 

“Sure thing little bro” Iggy replies standing up from the kitchen table. “I got an office set up in dad's old room c'mon”

 

He looks over at his ex wife “I don't wanna see them here when i'm done” he says firmly then follows his brother into the bedroom.

 

“Soooo” Iggy says in a tone that Mickey already know means bad news.

“Money wise we are still coming out ahead. We've collected on all the front's and now that the product is pure again we are back to being the top supplier in our area”

 

Mickey sits down on the bed next to Iggy's makeshift desk which is really a table but it worked.

“That's great , finally some good news”

 

“Well...” Iggys shifts uncomfortably and scratches his neck.

 

“What?”

 

“You know how Marcos is one of our biggest clients?”

 

Yea he fuckin knew that. He personally secured that deal. Marcos was a big name in the Mexican community, loys of connections. He was very skeptical about working with Mickey but when they met they hit it off right away. After few beers, a couple bumps and a fat blunt Marcos had agreed to distribute his product.

He stood up from the bed because he had a sinking feeling he knew where this was going.

 

“I ran into Lorena at the bar and one thing led to another. We were so fuckin wasted Mick” Iggy laughed nervously.

 

No..NO NO NO...his idiot brother did not. “You tellin me what I think you're tellin me?” he says getting closer to the desk.

 

Iggy nods his head slowly.

 

“You banged his wife man! How...what the fuck?” he yells.

“How could you be so fuckin stupid” he says and slams his fists on the desk.

 

“She looked really good Mick. Had a nice tight dress on you know, titties hangin out and... I mean it's not like I planned it.” Iggy says defensively.

 

“You're so fuckin stupid” he snaps and kicks over the trash can.

 

“Calm down Mick no one knows” Iggy laughed.

 

Seriously no one knows? No one knows yet he means. How long before Marcos finds out and cuts him off. He'll loose one of his biggest clients, not to mention his brother might wind up in a ditch somewhere and this fucker thinks it's not a big deal.

 

'Don't tell me to fuckin calm down” he snaps and walks over to his brothers chair kicking it from under him so that he lands on his ass.

 

“Did you even think about what could happen if Marcos finds out? “ he says reaching down to grab Iggy's shirt collar roughly “You really think Lorena's skank ass can keep a fuckin secret. He'll fuckin kill you moron”

 

“Mick..”

 

He lets go and walks over to the wall resting his head against the cool surface. He feels hot..too hot. He needs to calm down but he can't all he can do is let it flow through him until it's gone. He just needs a few moment to be left alone and to everything will be OK...

 

“Jesus Christ Mickey. What the hell” Iggy's voice comes from behind him.

“Just fuck off” he says pressing his hand against the wall so that he can feel the smooth texture under his knuckles.

 

“Na man, that was way uncalled for. It's not even that big of a deal you..”

He didn't hear anything else except the crack of his knuckles when he punched through the plaster of the wall.

“Fuck” he cried out pulling back his hand. “god damn it”

He shakes out his hand and turns around slumping his body against the wall he sinks to the floor.

 

“What the hell are you two doing in here” Mandy shouts as she opens the door. She looks down at him and is immediately at his side while Iggy just sits on the bed avoiding eye contact. His brother can't even look at him what the fuck?

 

“Oh my god Mickey what happened?” Mandy cries and touches his shoulder.

 

“The fuck does it look like. I punched the fuckin wall”

 

Mandy rolled her eyes and scooted up against the wall next to him “I can see that asshole but why?”

 

“Why don't you ask shit for brains” he hisses and points up at the bed.

 

“I'm not about to go there again” Iggy replies holding his hands up. “You need to smoke more weed or fuck more bro “ he says softly hen gets up and walks out of the room.

 

He flips him of then racks is head over and over against the wall until his sister stops him.

 

“You need to talk to someone Mick” she says and reaches for his hand holding it up “This is bad. I don't know what happened but Iggy looked freaked and that was fuckin weird”

 

“I just need a break Mandy that's it. I need to get away from all this fuckin bullshit for a minute and I'll be fine”

 

“Mick..”

 

“No” he says snatching his hand back and springing up from the ground. “I don't wanna hear it alright. Just drop that therapy bullshit cause it's not gonna fuckin happen. I'm gonna grab Ian and we'll go to like a hotel or something for the week”

 

Mandy stood up and leaned against the wall “You sure he wants to do that?”

 

“Why the fuck wouldn't he?” he scoffed.

 

Mandy shrugged “I don't know. I'm just saying maybe don't assume he going to drop everything to run away for the week”

 

He could feel himself getting angry again but he knew he would just end up punching another wall because he would never lay hands on his sister. The wall though....he had a sneaky feeling they would be acquainted again by the end of this discussion. He curled his fists trying to ground himself before he spoke next.

“Listen bitch, Ian is my boyfriend so if I say we are going away for the week he's gonna fuckin go and he's gonna like it. I mean it's a vacation who the fuck wouldn't like that shit?”

 

“Do you even hear yourself? You sound like more of a dick than usual. Ian is a person not a possession, you have to let him think for himself.”

 

He thumbed his nose and licked his lips “ I fuckin know how to handle my boyfriend. I don't need you tellin me how to talk to him. I know him alright, he's gonna like it. Now will you stop poking holes in this shit I'm trying to fuckin relax here” he sighed raising his white flag and hoping his sister could see it.

 

She rolled her eyes and reached out to grab his shoulder “Fine. Let's get some ice on that. Looks fuckin gross”

 

*****

 

 

It had been a very unproductive day. He spent most of it lying in the same spot on the couch that he was in now with the exception of bathroom breaks and the occasional snack. He hoped Mickey was coming home with dinner because he was starving. They really needed to do some grocery shopping. He would do it on his own but then he would have to explain to Mickey how he got the money and he really didn't want to lie. He had been working at the Fairy Tale for 4 months and it was great. He started as a bartender which was fun and kept him on his toes. The customers liked him so much within a month he had been offered a job as a dancer. At first he wasn't sure, he told his boss he needed time to think about it. He let the idea roll around for about 2 days before he decided why not. He was already working at a gay club might as well make the most money possible right? He had served drinks to a few of the dancers before and they were always pretty flush...now he was too. It had been really hard for a while to keep the money a secret but he told himself it was worth it. It was a rainy day fund which every household needed. He didn't think he was doing anything wrong he just knew Mickey would be pretty fuckin mad if he found out about it. He didn't want him working so this...this was bad.

 

The funny thing was since he had gotten the job he felt more like his old self again, more independent like when he worked at the Kash & Grab. He felt like the adult he was, that Mickey refused to acknowledge. Things were better though. Now he was working and didn't need that extra validation also he was tired as fuck. Dancing took it's toll, the others did coke and meth to keep there batteries full but he was not about to open that door. He was not going to become the next Frank Gallagher..no thanks. The good thing though was now he wanted to spend all his extra time with Mickey. He missed him. When he danced at the club there was only one pair of eyes he saw in his mind and they were blue like the ocean. Snuggling next to those blue eyes each night is what he lived for now. He was actually happy.

 

He settled back into the couch raising his cigarette to his lips and pushed play. He was watching Maid in Manhattan. Not really at the top of his list but it was on. He took a drag and rest his head on the shoulder of the couch. A few moments later he heard the door open and sat up. Mickey tossed his keys on the kitchen table along with a bag from Mc Donald's and walked over to the fridge pulling out a beer. He watched as his boyfriend downed the beer then let out a loud burp before tossing the can in the trash.

 

“What you watchin there?” Mickey says as he walks behind the couch reaching down to massage his shoulders.

 

“Hmm stupid movie. Maid in Manhattan” he replies melting into his boyfriends touch as Mickey's fingers kneed away at his muscles.

 

Mickey steps away and walks around to the other side of the couch plopping down. He reaches over and grabs the smoke resting between his fingers and he notices his hand.

“What the hell Mick? What happened?” he says sitting up from his lazy position.

 

“Don't worry about it. It's fine”

 

Excuse me? How could this be fine. This meant he punched something or somebody hard and that was not OK unless it was business. That must be it..it was business. He knew what Mickey and his family did, always had but it had been awhile since he was was so blatantly reminded.

“You gotta be more careful” he replied and gently kissed the bruised knuckles.

 

“I was thinkin you and me should take some time away from here” Mickey replied taking his hand back and leaning into the couch.

 

Yea...that was not gonna happen with his new job. “Really? Why?”

 

Mickey looked at him with surprise “Why not?”

 

“It's just kind of random you know” he replies softly not wanting to give away anything.

 

“Who the fuck cares if it's random. That's what makes it fun”

 

“Yea you're right. It does sound like fun” ...not gonna happen but he could play along for now.

 

“Good” Mickey replied taking another drag then pointing at the TV. “That shits fuckin cool babe. Can you imagine standin in the crown of the fuckin Statue of Liberty?”

 

Fuck every time. He said it more often now but it still gave him chills knowing it was a name filled with affection. He leaned in next to Mickey and took his smoke back. “I know it would be intense.” he took drag and blew the smoke through his nose “New York is huge Mick. Everything is there, the Statue of Liberty, the Empire State Building and the food. I have a kid in my history class from New York says the food is to die for”

 

Mickey looked over at him, his eyes were soft and he had a content smile on his face “To die for huh? Really that good?”

 

“That good” he laughs.

 

“Well Gallagher I vote we go try it for ourselves then..what do you think?”

 

He pushed himself off his boyfriend in surprise. NEW YORK? Like really NEW fucking YORK!

“Are you fuckin with me Mick because..”

 

“Na man. Why not? I was gonna say Michigan but sounds like you'd like to see New York. It would only be for a week but I really need to fuck off from this shitty ass town before I kill someone” Mickey looked at him and his face hardened for a moment “No joke babe I'll buy fuckin tickets, just say the word”

 

Fuck....he could do it. He had too, there was no way he was not going to New York with Mickey. He would tell his boss he was sick or he sprained his ankle....there we go he sprained his ankle so he couldn't dance or bar tend, they wouldn't be able to fire him. It would work...it had too.

“Alright Mick let's do it. When do you wanna go?”

 

“Fuck it babe let's go tomorrow. I'l go online and buy the tickets right fuckin now” Mickey replies pulling out his phone and his wallet.

 

“Wait how do you have a debit card? You don't have a bank account?”

 

“Na prepaid card, same difference but no credit check for the account”

 

“Ah I see” he leaned over and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“Ian” Mickey laughed “I can't see what the fuck I'm doin ”

 

“Not my fault you're short”

 

“Shut up” Mickey snapped but there was no heat in his voice

 

“Kiss me then” he replied nuzzling his boyfriends neck.

 

“Can I just buy these ticket's please? Gotta find a deal and shit get a room too”

 

“Nope gotta kiss me first” he says with a wide grin pulling on Mickey until he set his phone on table and stops resisting his embrace. He pulls Mickey on top of him and grabs his face, pressing their lips delicately together taking in the taste of his boyfriends mouth.

“You're so good to me Mick” he says softly as he reaches down unbuttoning Mickey's shirt and sliding it down his shoulders.

“I'm gonna be good to you now. Gonna wreck that ass” he pants pushing down on Mickey shoulders so that his boyfriends can feel his hard cock through his sweat pants as he grips his ass firmly.

 

Mickey licks his lips and stares down at him. “That right Gallagher? You better”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
